


Fates Arrow

by timestrings



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lost Love, Love Confessions, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timestrings/pseuds/timestrings
Summary: Merida discovers a stranger using her target range. It blossoms into a friendship and eventually into love. This stranger and his companion have many secrets that they attempt to hide in order to protect Merida and her family. Their involvement with Merida and her family can have disastrous consequences for them all.





	1. An Unknown Archer

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created as script for my take on a sequel to the original movie. I decided to rework it into a much longer and detailed story.  
> This story occurs several years after the movie.  
> Please Review and Enjoy.

Merida spends much of her free time riding Angus through the forests surrounding Dunbroch. It provides her with the freedom she so desperately craves, a reprieve from the duties and responsibilities that come with being a Princess. One of her favourite past times is practicing her archery, firing arrows on a target range she has setup in the forest. As soon as her duties are completed to her mother’s satisfaction, she routinely dashes out of the castle, unhitches Angus, leaps onto his back, and sets a torrid pace racing out the main gate.

Reaching the starting point of her target range, she readies her bow. With ardent zeal , she starts her run.

“All right Angus, lets see if we can beat our best score.”

Merida’s first arrow strikes the target dead centre, reloading in one continuous motion, she fires arrow after arrow at the targets as Angus gallops through her course. Two thirds of the way through something catches her eye as she draws back and unleashes her next arrow, one of her targets has an arrow stuck in it that is not hers.  
Completing her run, she reigns in Angus, and returns to her starting point. She precedes to traverse her course, stopping to scrutinize each individual target. What she discovers is nothing short of amazing. One of her targets has been repaired and two additional targets added. Standing atop Angus, Merida takes a closer look at the repaired target followed by an inspection of the newly added targets. Her scrutiny reveals exceptional craftsmanship, the new targets constructed of unfamiliar materials. The new targets placed at the end of her course require the archer to line up and hit them in rapid succession. At full gallop, an exceptionally difficult task suggesting this archer’s prowess with a bow makes him an enviable opponent. A radiant smile etched on her face, she turns to Angus.

“I wonder who it is Angus?”

Angus nods his head, giving an acknowledging snort in agreement.

Merida knows all of the best archers in Dunbroch believing it unlikely that this archer is from around here. Returning to the target that first drew her attention, she retrieves the arrow to examine it further. Standing on Angus’s back, she strains to remove the arrow, taking several minutes to work it free.  
Merida spends over an hour evaluating this intriguing arrow. The spine of the arrow is perfectly true without any flaws that she can perceive. She ponders how this is even possible. The tip as well as the spine made of materials she does not recognize, unlike any arrow she had ever seen before, very light, well balanced, yet incredibly strong. The fletchings at the back of the arrow used to stabilize the arrows flight have an unusual texture. And even the nock, the notch in the rearmost end of an arrow seems very strange. The main purpose of a nock is to control the rotation of the arrow, as well as keeping the arrow from slipping sideways during the draw or after the archer’s release, thereby maximizing the arrow’s energy by helping the archer place the arrow at the fastest-moving place on the bowstring.

“Well, Angus, this archer is definitely not from Dunbroch.”

Taking the arrow she decides to test it out on a ride through her course. Placing it in her quiver, she runs through her course, selecting it for the fifth target. The arrow finds the sweet spot of her bow with little or no effort, the draw the aim and the release are so smooth, so perfect the she hits the bullseye. Merida is ecstatic. Retrieving the arrow, she runs through the course again and again, each time testing the limits of this arrow until she attempts the new targets. Her own arrow catches the edge of first one, the new arrow, slipping into place so quickly she gets off a beautiful shot that hits near dead centre of the second target.

About to make another run, she sees Angus is exhausted having run him ragged, with her enthusiasm, she gives him a much needed rest before deciding to return to Dunbroch castle. As she heads back home, her thoughts are filled with wonder by her discovery, daydreaming about where this arrow came from, who made it, and in particular who this archer might be.  
She is shocked out of her thoughts, when she arrives back at the castle, having little or no memory of the path taken, Angus having brought her home with little direction from his distracted rider. Climbing off Angus, she walks him to his stall, tying him up, ensuring he has fresh water and feed, before heading into the castle. Merida goes directly to her room, placing her bow and quiver of arrows at the end of her bed.

Merida retires early, her mind still focussed on the discoveries made earlier that day. Unable to sleep, she removes the arrow from her quiver to scrutinize it once again. She turns it over in her hands as she contemplates its mysteries. She desperately wants to know what it is made of, how it is made, and who created it. She falls asleep, the arrow held tightly in her hand.  
Merida’s curiosity gets the better of her, waking up the next morning, she decides to find answers to her questions. Returning to her target range she adds a new target of her own to force this archer to fire three arrows in quick succession at three different angles. She then lays in wait for this mysterious archer not knowing if or when they might return.  
Several uneventful days pass, before she finally hears a horse galloping through the woods and the targets being hit. From her hiding place she observes a handsome young man riding a chestnut mare gallop by hitting all the targets including the new one she added. As she wonders how he was able to correct for and hit the new target, she doesn’t realize that she has been spotted by him.  
On completing the course the rider dismounts a short distance from her hiding spot and starts a conversation with his mount. Merida giving him a perplexed look, bemused by his odd behaviour.

“Well, Gwen, it would appear that this target course is not abandoned as we first thought.”  
“It probably belongs to the young female hiding in the bushes. I like her mane.”  
“It is not a mane Gwen, it is her hair and yes her red hair is quite fetching.”

Giving her rider a delighted smile, she comments further.

“Her steed is quite good looking and appears to be well proportioned.”  
“Gwendolyn! Your mind is in the gutter. Is that all you ever think about?”  
“You are such a prude Walter.”  
“I am not a prude Gwen.”

Merida watches this horseman as he appears to carry on a conversation with his steed, as if they were a person. She thinks he must be a bit daft if he thinks his mare can understand him. She is shocked that she has been so easily discovered believing she was well camouflaged. Unsure what to expect she opts to take a direct approach and confront this baffling stranger. Emerging from her hiding place, she takes up a position behind him, and readies her bow utilizing the arrow she discovered several days prior.  
Gwen seeing the young woman with the fetching mane, emerge from the bushes and take up an aggressive stance, activates Walter’s personal defence net before informing him.

“Not to alarm you Walter but the female with the red mane is now directly behind you with bow drawn and she is using one of your arrows. I told you not to leave it.”

Walter glancing over his shoulder at Merida, gives her a warm smile before turning back to Gwen.

“I don’t think we have made a good first impression. I guess we should introduce ourselves.”  
“Yes, I think that might be wise. She might think you are crazy talking to a horse.”  
“Perhaps, but I’m sure she speaks to her own steed in a similar fashion and who knows maybe she can understand an equine’s language.”

Gwen just shakes her head, giving a laughing whinny.  
Walter, with his hands raised turns around slowly to see Merida with her bow drawn, a face of utter confusion plastered on it, trying to decide the merits of his sanity or lack there off, unsure of what to make of him. Walter bows respectfully to Merida before addressing her.

“My apologies young lady, my name is Walter Dewar of the Clan Buchanan. I didn’t know that this was your target course. I thought it be abandoned.”  
“Well, … well it is not,”she retorts.  
“And I see you have found one of my arrows. I would appreciate it if you would return it.”  
“No, you abandoned it, I found it and I claim right of ownership.”  
“As you wish young lady,” he says, trying hard not to antagonize her into doing something rash.

Gwen nudges Walter in the back, forcing him to take a step forward. Glancing back at Gwen, he gives her a knowing smirk, as she impatiently waits for an introduction.

“Where are my manners? And this is my riding companion Gwen. She told me she thinks your mane is quite attractive. She would also appreciate an introduction to your riding companion. She has a tendency to flirt with every attractive male she meets. I keep telling her it is a character flaw, but she disagrees.”

Gwen, brushing Walter aside gives a gracious bow to Merida. Merida stands in awe of his steed, a crazy thought running through her mind, pondering whether this horse can actually understand her rider. Walter seeing her bewildered expression continues their dialogue.

“And to answer your next question, no I am not crazy. Don’t you speak to your steed?”  
“Yes, I do speak to Angus, but I don’t expect him to answer.”  
“Are you so sure he doesn’t?”  
“Are you completely daft, he’s a horse.”  
“And I’m sure Angus won’t take your comments personally.”

Merida truly believes he is completely mad, but against her own good judgement continues to question him.

“And what brings you to Dunbroch Walter Dewar of the Clan Buchanan?”  
“Before I answer, may I know your name young lady?”

She considers his request, deciding that it couldn’t hurt. It is unlikely that he knows who she is, or her status as Princess of the realm.

“My name is Merida,” she announces proudly.  
“That is a beautiful name Merida, I am honoured to make your acquaintance. As for what brings me to Dunbroch, I am on a pilgrimage of sorts. My father requested that I explore the highlands to learn about this land and my heritage. When I came upon your target course I thought that it would provide some much needed practice and test of my skills with a bow.”

Merida remains steadfast, her bow drawn in case this stranger has any hostile intent, as she listens to his response.  
Walter seeing her determination considers how he might diffuse this situation, when a solution emerges from his thoughts. She obviously enjoys archery, given her defence of her target course. Perhaps by offering her an archery competition, he might put her mind at ease enough to get her to lower her bow. 

“Merida, might I interest you in an archery competition? It would be a wonderful test of my skills against an opponent such as yourself.”

Walter can see she is intrigued by his suggestion, her whole face brightening up, her mouth curving into a beautifully confident smile.  
Merida still unsure of this strange person, cannot resist the chance to test her archery skills against someone as accomplished as she believes he is with a bow. Very few people in Dunbroch can offer her much in the way of competition in that regard. It also gives Merida an opportunity to discover more about the arrows he uses.  
Walter sees his challenge has had the desired affect, Merida lowering her bow, and releasing the tension on her bow string before inquiring about the form the competition will take.

“What do you have in mind Walter Dewar of the Clan Buchanan?”

Walter pauses stroking his chin as he formulates a sufficiently challenging contest.

“Let’s say three passes through your target range. After each pass, both of us will walk the course tallying the scores. High overall score wins.”

Merida hesitates as she mulls over his challenge. She voices one advantage she feels gives him an unfair edge.

“You have a distinct advantage over me with those arrows you use.”  
“As you do given that this is your target range. To be fair, I will allow you to use my arrows as long as you agree to return them when the competition is over.”  
“Excluding the one I found,” she asks?  
“Yes, excluding the one you found.”  
“Agreed, I accept your challenge Walter Dewar.”

As this is her course, Merida allows Walter to go first. Following behind him she watches his run closely to gage his skill and observe his technique. Merida is not disappointed finding her heart aflutter at what she observes. Their first runs complete, finds both in a dead heat. The second run through the course, has Walter gaining the upper hand when one of Merida’s arrows fails to stick, leaving him with a 5 point lead.  
Merida’s focus seems split between tallying their scores and her opponent on their walk throughs, her initial mistrust quickly dissipating. It surprises Merida, how comfortable she becomes in his presence. It’s a weird mix of feelings which confounds the young princess. Perhaps it is the confident way he holds himself without appearing arrogant, or possibly his unusual accent for someone supposedly from this area.  
With the last run upon her, Merida knows she has to give an almost perfect performance in order to beat him. There is a fire in her eyes as she barrels down the range giving a near flawless run through the course, but on reaching the targets that must be hit in rapid succession, she is so focussed on the third and final target that she loses her balance and starts to fall off Angus. Walter waiting at the end of the course realizes she is in trouble, rushing up to try and break her fall. Grabbing her around the waist, her forward momentum pushes them with a thud into the ground, his concern for her well being evident in his expression.  
Walter groans as the impact leaves him sore but uninjured. Merida laying prone atop of him.  
Lifting her head, she stares into his eyes, her cheeks flushing bright red at her predicament.  
He offers a warm smile before commenting.

“You should be more careful. You could have injured yourself.”

Merida for all her embarrassment is uncomfortable being held by this stranger, her pride not allowing her to admit she made a mistake. She quickly offers up an unconvincing explanation.

“I didn’t need your help. I just misjudged my dismount.”

Merida tries to get up but he maintains a firm hold on her.

“Well in that case …,” Walter rolls dumping her the short distance to the ground.  
“You barn stick! What did you do that for?”  
“You said you didn’t need my help, I was just allowing you to complete your dismount such as it was.”

Merida picks herself up refusing his outstretched hand. Dusting herself off, they walk through the course in silence tallying her final score. Looking at the final total, Walter can see she has edged him out but just barely.  
Gwen who has been chatting up Angus saddles up to Walter, while Merida checks on Angus. She eyes him suspiciously before giving him a smirk.

“You let her win, didn’t you?”  
“No, Gwen, I did my best. She won on her own merits, but it was so very close, less than half a point between us. She is a very talented archer.”  
“And, …”  


Walter rolls his eyes at Gwen knowing full well where this is going.

“And what?”  
“Come on Walter, I’ve been around humans long enough to know when they are physically attracted to each other. She excites you.”  
“It is not allowed and you of all people should know it. Besides,” giving his companion an alluring smile, “I only have eyes for you.”  
“Now who’s being the flirt. Keep that up and I just might take my human form and seduce the one I’m assigned to protect.”

Walter gives Gwen a coy smile before challenging her.

“Promises, Promises Gwen. We both know I’m just too much for you to handle.”  
“You wait until we get back home. You will eat those words Walter Dewar.”

Walter pulls her muzzle close giving Gwen a soft kiss on her cheek, before adding.

“I love you too Gwen.”

For all their jocular banter, his words are heartfelt, he really does love her. Gwen has been his assigned protector for years and they have grown very close, both having considered a romantic relationship, neither crossing that line, for fear of losing what they already have.

Gwen’s assessment is accurate, Walter is quite taken by Merida, pondering if she might assist him in his exploration of Dunbroch. Given that she is still angry with him for dumping her onto the ground, it is probably unlikely. Walter decides to apologize and ask her anyway.

“Merida, I should not have dropped you. I hope you will accept my sincere apology.”

Walter watching her reaction is unable to glean anything from Merida to his apology. 

“Well, at least I tried,” musing about what might have been. 

Returning to the scores, Walter announces Merida as the winner.

“By my calculation Merida, you have won the match but by the very slightest of margins I might add. I hope you will honour me with a rematch sometime. I plan to be in this area for a few weeks as I explore Dunbroch.”

Pausing for a moment, he considers whether or not to ask her, deciding he has nothing to lose.

“Perhaps Merida, I might avail your services to act as my guide since you know the kingdom far better than I.”

Merida is still miffed with him for dropping her, even with her victory over him in their competition. Still, she had to admit she is intrigued by this archer, unable to quite put her finger on what it is about him. Not wanting to give him a direct answer or seem too eager, she opts for more time to consider his proposal.

“I will have to ask my parents. They may have some concerns with me escorting a stranger without some assurances.”  
“Of course Merida, that would certainly be a prudent course of action.”

Walter understands her reservation given the awkwardness of their initial meeting, however he feels Merida is certainly quite capable of taking care of herself. 

“I am camped out on the plain overlooking the loch to the south-west. Can you let me know your decision by tomorrow?”  
“All right, I will give you my answer on the morrow.”  
“Thank you Merida, regardless of your decision, it has been a pleasure.”

Merida and Walter walk to the edge of the forest which opens into a vast meadow. Clasping his hands to form a stirrup, he assists Merida in mounting her steed. She thanks him for the opportunity to challenge him before she turns her steed and gallops off towards home.  
Walter continues to watch her departure, until she finally disappears from view.  
Gwen’s observations of Walter’s reaction to this chance encounter sparks a growing concern for her companion, offering up a stern warning against continuing to engage this young woman.

“We should be cautious, Walter. You know we should not get involved with the local inhabitants. It can have serious ramifications.”  
“I am well aware of that Gwen, but you should heed your own warning. I saw you getting quite cosy with her steed.”  
“That is completely different Walter, and you know it.”  
“Is it Gwen? You saw how close she is to Angus, and if anything were to happen to him, the consequences could be just as devastating.”

Gwen mulls over Walter’s comments before responding.

“Then perhaps we should both be wary of our interactions with them.”  
“Agreed.”

Merida on her ride home wonders how to present this encounter to her parents or if she should mention him at all. She feels that Walter is not a threat and involving her parents could complicate matters. She resolves not to mention him to her parents unless it becomes absolutely necessary.

* * *


	2. Sword Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter and Gwen have been best friends for many years, their feelings for each other hidden for fear of losing what they already have. Circumstances arise that finally force them to admit their true feelings.  
> Merida has decided to show Walter Dewar around DunBroch taking him first to the Castle Green to offer up her own challenge. What she discovers is mind blowing, leaving her wanting to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains light sexual content.  
> Please enjoy and review

The next morning Merida rises early to finish her studies. She works quickly to get everything completed to her mother’s satisfaction. The Queen is surprised to say the least by Merida’s enthusiasm. Upon completion of her tasks, she gives her mother a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I am going out to ride, mother.”

Before her mother can say anything, Merida is rushing out of the study, down the stairs and along the castle corridors. She rushes past Maddie one of the staff, and through the courtyard to the stable to get Angus. Mounting Angus, she rides out the main gate.

Her mother, Queen Elinor, still sits in the study rubbing her temples while letting out an anguished sigh.

“My dear daughter, when are you going to grow up and accept the role you were born to play.” 

* * *

After their encounter with Merida, Walter and Gwen return to their campsite, discussing the days events. Gwen in uncustomary behaviour takes on her human form in part she said to continue their discussion regarding their intrusion into Merida’s life. At times heated, Gwen sets out some ground rules concerning their interactions with her.  
Walter is somewhat surprised, by Gwen’s fervent demand to limit their involvement in this young woman’s life.

“Why so concerned Gwen? We have been on these excursions for my father before, dealing with others that resulted in nothing more than a blip on the radar for the beings we interacted with.”  
“I know, I know, it’s just different somehow, I can’t quite put my finger on it.  
”It has been sanctioned by the TIC, right?“  
”Your father said it was, but he failed to produce the proper paper work. That in and of itself is unusual Walter.“  
”I’m sure it was just delayed in transit. I’m positive when we return everything will be in order.“  
”Perhaps," she whispers, not truly convinced of her statement. 

They enjoy a quick meal before deciding to retire early.  
Walter wishes Gwen a good night before entering his tent to prepare for bed. As he is climbing into bed he hears the front flap being drawn back.  
In an uncharacteristic move, Gwen enters his tent in her human form clad in a simple robe. As a shape shifter she can mimic appropriate clothing but finds it uncomfortable, preferring to always have some real clothing available in case she needs to take on a humanoid form.  
Walter is shocked, expecting her to sleep outside in her equine form. Anytime they leave the city, Gwen always sleeps outside in her equine form especially when there are open green spaces, explaining to him that it reminds her of her home. 

“Excuse me Walter, do you mind if I sleep in here tonight?”  
“Of course not Gwen. You know you are always welcome to share my tent.”

Gwen opens her robe, allowing it to drops to the floor revealing her exquisite human form.  
Walter gasps, his cheeks turning a beautiful crimson, unable to tear his gaze away.  
Gwen glances over her shoulder at him, giving him a sultry smile and an approving wink as she dons a rather revealing night gown.  
Walter learned early on that her species is not inclined to be modest in their contact with other species, always assuming that modesty is unknown in her culture. He is tempted to continue watching as Gwen, changes in front of him, believing she enjoys enticing him. His love for her has grown over the years making this whole experience extremely unbearable. Letting out a pained sigh, he turns over to try and get some sleep.

Gwen is up early deciding to wake Walter in a unique fashion. She shape shifts into the spitting image of Merida. Kneeling down beside his bed she starts whispering in his ear, and placing soft kisses on his cheek, then brushing her lips against his. In a sultry tone, she beckons him to rise and shine.   
Walter starts to stir, Gwen completing her wake up call by planting a passionate kiss. In his semi-conscious state, he embraces her melting into the sensuous kiss, wrapping his arms around her.  
Suddenly, his eyes snap open going wide at seeing Merida. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulls her back, to stare dumbfounded into her face, the vision of Merida smiling sweetly back at him. He quickly realizes something is wrong. She is wearing a night dress, an outfit he has seen before. He expresses his displeasure rather harshly.

“Gwen stop this, it isn’t funny.”

She stands, a look of keen dismay covering her face, as she reverts to her recognizable human form. Miffed by his reaction, she directs her ire towards him. 

“Good Morning to you too Walter, and it wasn’t intended to be funny.”

She starts to walk away leaving Walter desperate to make amends on seeing her disappointment. He leaps out of his bed and grabs her arm, spinning her around. Giving her a compassionate smile, he adds.

“Gwen, I like to know exactly who I am kissing.”

He tries not to stare, the revealing night gown obviously wasn’t chosen for warmth against the cool nights.   
Her lips pout as her glare speaks volumes as to her continuing displeasure.

“You are no fun Walter,” she says, as again she tries to turn to leave.

He can’t let her go, not like this, not without showing her how he truly feels. Grabbing her shoulders, to prevent her walking away, her eyes are downcast unable to look at him, Walter places his hand under her chin, gently lifting her head until their eyes meet. He offers her an alluring smile. 

“I prefer to reserve that type of passion for the women I am madly in love with.”

Cradling her face in his hands, her eyes going wide, he plants a kiss on her the likes of which she has never felt, full of passion, and love. Raking his fingers through her lustrous chestnut hair he uses one hand to cradle her head to deepen his kiss, while the other slides gently down the curve of her back to rest on her voluptuous and scantily clad derriere. The sensation is nothing short of exquisite as his unbridled passion for her ignites, never believing that this day would come when he would get to express his true feelings for her.  
Her reaction is immediate quickly embracing him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close.   
Their years of pent-up desire explodes as they continue to revel in each others embrace. Pulling back to take in much needed oxygen they returning to expressing their feelings for one another.  
Their passions quelled for the time being, they release each other from the lip lock, knowing they have to prepare for a visitor.

He gives her another alluring smile, a soft caress of her cheek, brushing her flowing hair away from her face.

“Gods, I have wanted to do that for such a long time.”  
“Well, if not for our expected visitor, we would definitely be doing much more than kissing, and we will definitely continue this when we return home.”

Having finally acknowledged their true feelings, Gwen asks if Walter can help her out of her night gown. She could easily do it herself but felt like enticing him further.

What! He exclaims. I … Umm, … You need my help? Yes, … I mean, …

Batting her beautiful brown eyes at him, she giggles at his embarrassment.

“You’re so cute when you get flustered, but don’t you want to check out what you are getting? Besides, If I morph into my equine form, I will literally tear it to shreds and I paid a lot of credits for it hoping you might notice me.”  
“Trust me Gwen, I noticed, I just didn’t know if I should say anything.”  
“I’m glad you finally did.”

Trying desperately not to stare he lifts the night dress up, his hands gently caressing her thighs, sending a shiver of delight through her whole body as he lifts it up and over her head, gently dropping it onto his bed. He is mesmerized by her incredible beauty as she stands stark naked before him.  
Pulling him close so there is literally no space between them, she feels the desire in his loins growing with every subtle movement of her body against his. She gives him a joyous smile at his reaction, before turning to leave him wanting more.  
Walter knows she did this just to provoke a response, and decides not to disappoint.

“You are such a tease Gwen.”

Glancing over her shoulder, and seeing him transfixed on her body, she gives him a sultry smile.

“I love you too Walter,” and with that said she transforms into her equine persona, and with a flick of her tail exits their tent.

Walter sits down on his bed attempting to recover his composure, before getting dressed. He hopes that things will not be awkward now that their true feelings for one another are out in the open. Walter takes his time getting dressed, while mulling over the events of this morning, grateful to his father for sending them here if for no other reason then to tell his best friend and constant companion how he truly feels about her.

* * *

Merida approaches Walter’s campsite, unsure if this was such a good idea.  
Walter hears a rider approaching and comes out of his tent. Happy to see that it is Merida, he walks up to greet her as she enters his campsite.

“Merida, It is nice to see you again. Did your parents agree to allow you to be my guide,” he asks?  
“Yes, they have given me permission to show you around DunBroch,” her words coming across hesitant as if she is nervous about something.  


Walter writes it off as some remaining mistrust of him.

“That’s good to hear. Come have a seat by the campfire. I was just about to make some tea. We can discuss where you would suggest we go first?”

Dismounting her steed, Merida ties Angus up next to Gwen, but before taking a seat at Walter’s campfire to discuss their itinerary, she takes a casual walk around his campsite intrigued by the sheer volume of amenities he has brought with him.

Walter does not appear concerned by her exploration, as he continues to focus on preparing the tea. His shelter does not appear to be constructed using local materials, indicating to Merida the necessity to transport it with him. She ponders how it would even be possible for a solitary rider to transport this shelter, and associated amenities without the very least a cart, when none is clearly visible.  
On closer inspection, the shelter looks to have been manufactured, and like his arrows, made of materials unlike anything she has ever encountered. The canvas weave is light but strong, the morning dew beading up on it, and rolling off, leaving the material perfectly dry. No material she could think of is capable of repelling water in that manner. The beams supporting the structure seem entirely too thin and weak to support the canvas, and yet the structure stands. The more she discovers about him, the more of a mystery he becomes to her. She is intrigued and beguiled by this visitor who defies all classification.  
Looking over at Walter to make sure he is still occupied, she takes a quick glance inside this structure revealing a spacious interior with two sleeping areas, both in disarray suggesting he isn’t travelling alone, and raising further concerns in her mind about him.

“He must be travelling with someone else,” she thinks, “however his only companion she has seen to date appears to be Gwen.”

As she puzzles over this, a hand placed on her shoulder causes her to jump, Walter coming over to tell her the tea is ready. Noticing the haunted look she gives him, he presents a warm smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. The tea is ready, lets sit down, and discuss our plans and anything else you wish to ask me.”

Moving to the campfire, she takes a look at the seats, and wonders how these flimsy things could withstand any weight at all. Glancing at Walter she gives him a quizzical look.  
Walter seeing her concern assures her of the strength of his seating.

“They may not look sturdy, but I assure you they can easily support your weight.”

Unconvinced, Merida sits gingerly on the nearest stool, placing her arms out and behind her, expecting it to collapse as soon as she is seated on it. To her astonishment, the seat holds and is surprisingly comfortable.  
Walter, a bemused look covering his face, offers her a cup of tea once she is assured of the chair’s stability.  
Accepting the steaming cup from him, she lifts it to her nose, and takes a sniff of the beverage, the tea’s enticing aroma filling her senses.  
She looks up at him with a questioning expression on her face.

“It is called jasmine tea popular in the far east.”

Watching while he pours himself a cup and takes a sip, she blows on it to cool it, before taking a sip. She is surprised by the flavour, taking sip after sip until her cup is empty.

“This is delicious Walter, may I have another cup?”  
“Of course, there is plenty.”

Refilling her cup, Walter moves to sit beside her.

Merida had decided long before arriving, that they would begin their tour at the Castle Green where her family goes for outings and where the kingdom holds its’ Highland Games. Her choice of the Castle Green is a calculated move by the young princess. The location is close to home just in case he is deceiving her and becomes a threat, aid can be summoned quickly. She truly hopes that her precautions are unwarranted, but given what she has seen she still has doubts.  
Knowing he is a skilled archer, the Castle Green gives her the opportunity to see if his skills extend beyond his prowess with a bow to other forms of combat.

Walter seeing her lost in thought attempts to break the silence.

“So where shall we go today?”  
“Yes, sorry, … well, I thought we might begin at what is known as the Castle Green a short distance from DunBroch Castle. There are excellent views of the castle and surrounding area, I thought you might find it interesting plus it is the perfect venue to offer up a challenge of my own.”

Walter raises an eyebrow to her suggestion.

“I see, sounds interesting, lets get started, shall we?”

Finishing their tea, Walter douses the fire with some water from a bucket nearby, then packs up everything storing it within the tent. Walter intrigued by Merida’s challenge wonders what exactly she has in mind, although given the time period he had a very good idea. Reemerging from his tent, he informs Merida that he is ready to go.   
Gwen has sauntered over to their location on her own with Angus in tow.

Walter and Merida mount their respective steeds, and head out for the Castle Green.  
A short distance out, Merida glances back at his campsite, and discovers it has completely vanished. She stops and turns Angus around scanning the whole area looking for any hint of his campsite.  
Water seeing she is no longer beside him, turns to see her gazing intently in the opposite direction.  
Riding back to her side.

“Merida, is there a problem,” he asks?  
“Are ye daft, your campsite has vanished.”  
“No, it is still there, you just can’t see it. It is a special trick I picked up on my travels.” 

Her expression fixed, immobile, skeptical of his statement, unable to believe what she cannot see, heightens her suspicions and fears as to what or who this person truly is.  
Reaching into a pocket, he retrieves a small glass object which he hands to her, asking her to look through it.  
Merida takes the small device and does as he requests. Looking through this strange crystal, Merida is left dumbfounded as she can clearly see his campsite exactly where they left it. She continues to alternate between the object and her own eyes amazed at what this device reveals.  
While she looks through the lens, Walter explains it is an illusion used to protect his campsite when left unoccupied .  
Wide-eyed, a mix of awe and confusion transforming her face, she finally looks at Walter.

“All right, who are you really? Are you some kind of magical faerie come to trick me, drive me insane.”

He shakes his head, her statement provoking plenty of mirth.

“No, I’m just a man who has travelled extensively and knows a few things. I’m very good at what I do.”

This gets an audible response from Gwen, causing Walter to give her a stern look.

“Gwen there is no need to be crude.”  
“What did she say,” Merida asks, unsure that this is not another way to doubt her own sanity?  
“Well, … umm, … she said, … she can attest that I’m very good with my hands.”  


Seeing his cheeks crimson with embarrassment, she rolls her eyes deciding to ignore it.

“Never mind, lets get going, I still don’t believe you can speak to her anyway.”

The ride to the Castle Green is uneventful, Merida lost in thought about everything she has seen and discovered about this strange visitor. A few possibilities run through her mind giving her further cause for concern about his motives.  
Breaking the silence, Walter decides to inquire whether she has met the King and Queen of the kingdom.

“Yes, I have met them once or twice.”  
“What are your impressions of them?”  
“Well, the King is a fierce warrior, commanding the respect of all the clans.”  
“And the Queen?”  
“She can be difficult some times, always worried about how, … her daughter acts, how she dresses, how she ignores the dictates of protocol and tradition.”

Walter lifts an eyebrow to this, almost personal description of the Queen.

“And you know this how?”  
“Oh, well, … the King and Queen have a daughter about my age. I have spent time with her over the years. She would confide in me about the restrictions she has placed upon her, and how she refuses to submit to the limitations imposed on her.”  
“So the Princess is a bit of a rebel. Sounds like an interesting young lady. I would love to meet her someday.”

Merida, her mouth curving into a bright smile adds.

“Perhaps you will.”

When they arrive at the Castle Green, they both dismount, Walter taking a quick survey of this beautiful forest glade, within sight of the historic Castle DunBroch.  
While Walter is distracted, Merida walks up to Gwen grabbing her bridle. Looking directly into her eyes, she asks something that has been bothering her about this odd pair.

“Gwen, answer me truthfully, you are a kelpie, a water spirit, aren’t you?”  
Gwen shakes her head no.  
“But you can understand what I am saying.”  
Gwen gives her a tentative affirmative nod.

Merida pauses for a moment, as she tries to come to grips with her own sanity, thinking she is having a conversation with a horse. Perhaps she is just reacting without understanding. Glancing up at Gwen, she decides to ask one more question.

“Gwen, can you take on human form?”

Gwen startled by her question gives Merida no indication of her understanding the question. She looks towards Walter, who is making his way back from his brief excursion. She knows if she answers yes, then Merida may truly believe that she is a malevolent water spirit as described in ancient Scottish folklore. The question is how will she react, the possibilities could all end badly.   
Walter approaches Merida and Gwen, wondering why Merida has a tight hold on Gwen’s bridle. 

“Is something wrong Merida?”

Releasing Gwen’s bridle, Merida responds.

“No Mr Dewar, there is nothing wrong.”

To avoid him inquiring further, she turns to Walter, offering up her challenge.

“Mr. Dewar, I brought you here specifically to offer up a challenge as I mentioned earlier. I challenge you to a sword fight. Do you accept?”

Walter gives her a wry smile, as he accepts her challenge.

“Of course I accept, but please call me Walter. I am a bit disappointed though.”  
“Oh, and why would that be?”  
“I thought you were bringing me home to meet your parents, but I guess it is too early for that.”

Merida caught off guard by his comments appears a bit flustered by his retort, but recovers her aplomb quickly. Still, she is surprised that he accepted without hesitation as if he knew she would ask.   
Walter taking off his knapsack produces what he explains are practice swords.  
Merida is surprised, wondering how he knew to even bring them. She watches intently as he assembles one of the swords and offers it to Merida.

“These practice swords will allow us to fight without holding back. They might sting a little, but they eliminate the potential for serious injury. They are used extensively by a civilization far to the east of DunBroch. In their language they are called bokken.”

Merida accepts the sword while he assembles another. Examining it closely, she finds it somewhat lighter than her sword and made from a wood that she does not recognize or knew existed.  
Once finished assembling the other sword, Walter precedes to adjust its weight and shape to match the double edged blades that are most familiar to Merida. She is dumbfounded at what she sees, how these swords can transform into the look and feel of a real sword, down to the groove running along the centre of the blade, the wooden handle complete with a curved iron quillon supported by its bronze fittings. 

Merida, awe transforming her face, stares at him almost unable to process what she has just witnessed.

“You’re not some sort of wizard or … malevolent spirit, are you?”

He chortles heartily.

“Nothing that exciting, I’ve just travelled extensively, discovering many unique and interesting things on my journeys.”

Merida is not sure she believes him as she practices using the sword as if battling against an unseen opponent, putting into practice what she has learned from her father.  
With their warm ups complete, the challenge begins in earnest.  
Walter decides to starts off with some banter.

“Just so you know I am better with a sword than I am with a bow.”

Showing a complete lack of concern, she responds.

“That remains to be seen Mr Dewar. I think you’re bluffing.”  
“I never bluff Merida,” the corners of his mouth turned up in a coy smile.

Walter spends the first half of their fight trying to learn Merida’s style, the second half trying to score hits. He knows there are four factors that govern a sword fight: timing, distance, reaction time, and reaction ability. Many fighters concentrate on reaction ability in essence doing such and such with your sword. He is interested in finding out how much she truly knows.

Taking up their positions about five feet apart, Walter offers a bow before taking his stance.  
The two start to circle trying to judge their opponent looking for an opening. Both must be cautious as the grass is still damp and could cause one to slip giving their opponent an opening to attack.  
Walter is impressed that Merida understands the importance of distance. Seeing his blade coming and moving to block it, she knows she still could get hit just because she is too close. Keeping a safe distance allows her to test her opponent’s reactions without putting herself in too much danger. He is surprised that her skill in using distance is as well understood by the people of this time.  
Walter observes how she only comes close enough to just tap the end of his sword. If he reacts suddenly when she taps it, Merida may move in and try it again, only this time, when she swings her sword to deflect his, she will drop it under his and attack from the other side. His blade will be too far away to respond in time. She did not disappoint.

Walter starts with a faint, or false attack intending to elicit a response from Merida fooling her into creating an opening for his real attack. It works and he catches her on her thigh, eliciting some rather spicy language from her.  
He finds her timing which is crucial still needs some work, taking full advantage of it. On several occasions she starts her attack after his, resulting in her getting hit. She waits too long after finding an opening in Walter’s defence, allowing him to recover and block her attack. She is able to land several strikes on him by devising unexpected attacks, and utilizing her quick reflexes to orchestrate her success.

Throughout the match each is totally focussed on the other, watching their opponent, assessing, trying to devise an effective attack strategy. The broad smiles plastered on their faces never waver. Merida strikes with broad strokes of her blade, only to be expertly blocked by him, they continue until exhaustion starts to set in.

Walter finds her sword fighting skills very good, but his are better. He had long been interested in sword fighting and had excelled in most known sword play forms.  
Merida’s main sword sparing partner has always been her father. She had always enjoyed the practice with her father, but this was different and it puzzled her. She could not remember enjoying sword fighting as much as when she was sparing with him this day. It leaves her wanting more.

Their hearts pounding, breathing laboured, their faces flush, and muscles aching, Merida concedes the win to him.  
After a brief respite, to recover and discuss where Merida would take them tomorrow, Walter and Gwen head back to their campsite, leaving Merida at the Castle Green to return home.  
Merida still flush with excitement from their battle watches until this odd pair disappear into the forest. Glancing at Angus, she quips.

“So what do you think, Angus? I’m fairly certain Gwen is interested in you.”

Angus gives her an approving nod, which elicits a broad smile from Merida.

“Yes, I like them too, even if they are a bit strange.” 

Mounting Angus, every muscle expressing its disapproval to her movement, Merida takes a leisurely ride back to DunBroch Castle, her thoughts giddy about what tomorrow will bring.

* * *


	3. The Ring of Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen is overwhelmed by the changes she sees in her daughter towards her studies, wondering what has occurred in her daughters life to elicit these changes.  
> While Walter and Gwen discuss Merida's mistrust of them, the two friends explore a more intimate relationship.  
> Merida is still suspicious of Walter, trying to rationalize, who or what he is.  
> Walter is excited at visiting the ring of stones, a historical structure that no longer exists in his world.  
> Both Walter and Merida end up exploring their feelings for one another after Walter in his excitement plants an inpromtu kiss on the young princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has implied sexual contact, and sexual innuendo within, a bit more than I had originally anticipated for this story. You have been warned.  
> Please review and Enjoy

The Queen rises early to continue guiding her daughter’s studies, knowing she is more interested in riding, archery, and sword play, but when the Queen arrives at the study, she is astonished to find Merida, already engrossed in her lessons, bringing a wondrous smile to her lips.  
The creak of the door opening alerts Merida to look up to see her mother standing in the doorway transfixed, a noticeable smile etched on her face.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” Queen Elinor comments, “twice in one week, will wonders never cease.”

Merida returns a warm smile.

“Hi mum, thought I would get an early start on my lessons, so I can finish early.”  
“Oh!” a searching expression curious about her daughter’s motivation, “and what is so important as if I didn’t know, that you wish to finish early again today?”  
“Actually I promised to take a friend out to see the Ring of Stones.”

Elinor looking somewhat aghast when she hears where her daughter plans to go.

“Heavens Merida, why would anyone want to go there?”  
“I’m not sure, I guess they have never seen them and just wants to have a look for themselves.”

Deciding not to press her daughter on the subject, given Merida’s renewed interest in her studies, she inquires to her progress.

“Very well, lets see how far you have got on.”

Looking over Merida’s work, the Queen’s face brightens, amazed by how much of her lesson plan for the day she has completed. More than that, it is the effort she has put into her work that truly astonishes Elinor. Reviewing each page, Elinor marvels at her eloquent writing style, each idea well thought out and presented. Only two days ago Merida’s work looked uninspired at best or downright blasé at worst, making the Queen question again what is happening to change her daughter.  
Looking up from the pages, Elinor gives her daughter a glowing look mixed with a hint of surprise.

“All right, who are you, and what have you done with my daughter?”

Merida giggles at her mother’s statement.

“Come on mum, it can’t be that bad.”  
“On the contrary, your work is exceptional Merida, the best I have ever seen. I do not know what has changed, but I hope it continues.”  
“Thanks mum,” she says, giving the Queen a huge grin. 

Mother and daughter continue with her studies, both enjoying their time together for the first time that either could recall.  
Just as Merida is about to leave, the Queen brings up an unexpected topic.

“Excuse me Merida, were you down by the Castle Green the other day? A few of the staff thought they saw you with someone.”  
“Oh, … well, … Umm, … I was sparring with someone new who claimed to be an excellent swordsman. I couldn’t resist challenging him to see if he was as good as he boasted.”

The Queen shudders when she thinks of what could have happened.

“Merida, what were you thinking? You could have been injured or worse.”  
“It is all right Mum, we used some practice swords he carries with him. At worst all I might have received is a slight bruise, his skill with a sword, made that unlikely.”  
“I see,” Elinor says, observing something in her daughters face, and tone when speaking of this swordsman, that brings a subtle smile to her lips.  
“Perhaps you can invite him to the castle sometime. I would be interested in meeting him.”  
“Well, I will ask him if I see him again. Although, I think he mentioned he was heading out on a long journey shortly.” 

Merida to stem any further discussion about this swordsman, plants a quick kiss on her mother’s cheek, before taking her leave, hurrying out to the stable to go out to meet up with Walter.

* * *

Arriving back at their campsite, Walter and Gwen enjoy a late meal while discussing the days activities, Gwen again taking on her human form.

“She is still suspicious of us Walter. She looked at everything while at our campsite, even taking a quick peek into the tent. She knows we are hiding something.”  
“Yes, I know, I wanted her to feel free to look around, hoping it might quell any lingering concerns she might have.”  
“What about her witnessing our vanishing campsite? It had to reignite her suspicions, and add to her confusion.”  
“I think my explanation went over rather well actually.”  
“Seriously,” resting a hand on her hip, “she accused you of being some sort of wizard.”

Walter chuckles at Gwen’s comment, adding.

“I’ve been called worse.”

Gwen rolls her eyes at Walter, before continuing.

“To add to that, while you scouted the area around Castle DunBroch, she accused me of being a kelpie from Scottish folklore, a malevolent water spirit that drowns and consumes unsuspecting humans foolish enough to climb on their backs. If she ever sees me morph into my human form she will be assured of it.”  
“So that is why she was holding your bridle. Well then, we will have to make sure she doesn’t.”  
“Besides, I think our sword play alleviated some of her misgivings, don’t you think?”

Gwen gives him a leering smirk.

“Yes, I noticed the looks you gave each other as you jousted with those glorified phallic symbols.”  
“Gwen it isn’t like that, you know how I feel about you.”  
“Yes, I do, but we haven’t made any commitments yet. I think it might do you good to explore further a relationship with her Walter. As long as you afford me the same consideration concerning Angus.”  
“That is fraught with dangers to the timeline as you well know, especially since we know very little about her. We should check the historical database to see if there is any record of her before we proceed further with this ill advised adventure.”  
“Agreed, but right now we should get some rest.”

With a glint in her eye, and sexual overtones in her voice, Gwen, toying with a lock of her hair adds.

“Would you like some company tonight Walter?”  
“After what transpired yesterday morning, you know I do.”

Gwen gives him an ecstatic smile, quickly clearing off the remains of their repast, and hastily disappearing inside their tent.  
Upon entering, Walter finds Gwen, stretched out on his bed in a very suggestive pose wearing the same revealing negligee.  
She watches him intently as he undresses until only his boxers remain to which she suggests he leave on, saying that she wants something to rip off him.  
Climbing into the bed, he holds her close, Walter staring into those deep brown eyes, and caressing her cheek before asking.

“I thought we were supposed to get some rest?”  
“Well, this will help relieve any stress and help you relax, the rest will come naturally afterwards,” a sultry smile on her lips.

Gwen places several soft kisses on his lips, pulling back to judge the effect before returning to his lips in a passionate embrace, Walter starting to explore the sensual pleasure points on her body, which for Gwen seemed to be almost everywhere, every caress, every kiss, eliciting a moan or gasps from her.  
He is determined not to disappoint her.

Needless to say, Gwen was right, rest did come naturally afterwards.

* * *

Walter careful not to wake Gwen extricates himself from her embrace. He gets up, gets dressed and goes out to make some tea, allowing her to sleep awhile longer. Returning with the tea, he kneels down and plants a soft kiss.  
Gwen stirs, her eyes fluttering open, giving Walter a gorgeous smile.

“Good Morning beautiful, I made you some tea.”  
“Thank you Walter,” Gwen grasping the covers in one hand, sits up and accepts the cup from him.

Taking a sip she sees Walter watching her intently.

“What,” she asks?  
“Well, … after what happened last night, do you still want me to explore a relationship with Merida?”

Gwen rolls her eyes at him, knowing he has read too much into it.

“You humans are too hung up on what sex infers Walter.”  
“Equins enjoy sex, use it in part to test compatibility with a potential mate, do not read more into it Walter.  
”And?"

She takes another sip of her tea before responding, a coy smile etched on her face knowing what he wants to hear.

“And what?”  
“Did I pass?”  
“Walter, what we did last night was wonderful and amazing, any Equin female would be insane not to consider you a potential mate. Having said that, we have made no commitments to one another, nor I think should we.”  
“Speak for yourself Gwen, you started this, I was so worried about losing you, it forced me to tell you how I truly feel. What happened last night just reinforced my feelings for you.”

Gwen couldn’t help but smile, truth be told she is tempted to commit to him. Glancing into her cup she contemplates what to say to him. 

“Look your father sent us here for a reason with little or no direction. As strange as that is, perhaps it is his way of getting us to admit the feelings we have for each other. Or maybe, he believes we have become too close and hopes this will allow us to explore other possibilities.”  


Taking another sip of tea before continuing, she adds.

“You know, you really haven’t had many intimate relationships since we have known each other, and I would hate to commit only to have you look back on it years later with regret.”

Reaching out to caress her face, he leans in and plants a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling back to gaze on her beautiful face, he says.

“If that ever happens, then I truly am an idiot.”  
“Then you should at least entertain a relationship with Merida, even it amounts to nothing more than a friendship.”  
“You win, I admit, I do like her, and will explore a relationship, as long as nothing shows up in the historical database.”  
“Good, then we can discuss our relationship once we return home.”  
“Agreed.”

“Speaking of which I probably should get undressed and ready for our guest. She’ll be arriving soon.”

Throwing off the covers, Gwen stands, wearing nothing more than a gleeful smile on her face. Peering down upon her naked body, she looks up at Walter, striking a suggestive pose, and giving him an alluring smile.

“Oh right, you did that already.”

Walter shakes his head and rolls his eyes at her.

“Gwen, you are doing it again.”

She saunters by him accentuating her movements, deliberately rubbing up against him in order to entice him further.  
Just as she moves past him, he gives her a firm smack on that voluptuous ass, causing her to jump, and release an excited squeal.  
Glancing over her shoulder, she gives him a smouldering look of desire.

“Why Walter Dewar, I never guessed you liked it rough. I’ll remember that for the next time.”

Blowing him a kiss, she transforms and trots gracefully out of their tent.

* * *

As Merida rides out to meet Walter Dewar, she contemplates everything she knows about this strange visitor, many things continuing to confuse her about him, but thoughts of him still bring a blissful smile to her face. After their previous days sword play, the after effects still evident, she is filled with admiration for his skill, and possibly something more.

“He truly is a gifted swordsman, and an excellent archer,” she knows, she was lucky to beat him in their archery contest, making her wonder where he received his training.  
Many things about Walter, soft spoken, eloquent in his speech, unfailingly polite, and frighteningly gifted prowess with a sword and a bow doesn’t fit Merida’s understanding of a typical male warrior.

“Perhaps, it is something in the way he holds himself, his manners almost as if, …” this thought seemingly sticks in her mind filling her with giddy excitement at that prospect.  


Many other things remain, his secrets leaving so much about him and his companion as he calls her, that Merida can’t ignore.  
He claims to be exploring his heritage in this region, yet his speech, especially his accent, one she can’t ever recall hearing, makes it impossible to fathom that he grew up anywhere near DunBroch.

His weapons are like nothing she has ever seen, the arrows he uses, straight and true, well balanced, utterly flawless, his bow, sleek in design, finished to perfection.  
The intriguing practice swords, he introduced in their previous day’s competition, there ability to morph into a surprising variety of blades, many unknown to her, leaves her in awe of him once again. He has yet to draw his actual sword from its sheath, but what she has seen of the handle, cross-guard, and exposed portion of the blade, suggests incredible workmanship in its construction. 

Then there is his campsite, the materials unusual, inconceivable how these material were made, imbued with unbelievable strength for their size and weight, still, it couldn’t explain how he is able to transport the sheer volume of amenities she noted on her initial visit to his campsite. Combine that with his ability to hide his campsite from view, using what he suggests is an illusion, revealed only by the crystal he had her use, that allowed her to see past it.

“He is truly not anyone she would deem just an ordinary traveller,” she thought, “a wizard perhaps although he claims not to be one.”

Finally, there is his claim that he can understand his steed, making her think he must truly be mad, yet, … there is something about their bond that makes her consider the possibility that he might be telling the truth, as crazy as that sounds to her. 

“It is all so confusing, how can I trust him, when I am sure he is hiding many things about himself, his companion, and his connection to this land?”  
“And if his mare is a kelpie, what does that make him,” she wonders, “a magical faerie, a wizard, or a malevolent spirit?”

Leaning close to Angus’s head, she starts a dialogue.

“So what do you think of his companion, Angus? You’ve spent some time with her. Is she a kelpie, a malevolent water spirit?”

Angus shakes his head from side to side, as if to answer no, suggesting he understood her question. This causes Merida to sit sharply upright, before leaning forward again close to her steeds head, to ask if he actually understands her, Angus responding with a positive nod. After several other correct answers to her questions, Merida starts to doubt her own sanity, wondering if perhaps she is completely daft for asking such questions of her steed. In any event, she is confident Angus is loyal to her, and would always be there to defend her.

As she continues her journey to meet up with him, she ponders if her comfort level with him, is due to an enchantment he placed upon her. The unknowns heighten her inner torment of who or what he is, and the motives for his presence in DunBroch, yet given all the events and interactions with Walter, her gut feeling remains, that she can trust him, his explanations giving the events a weird plausibility. 

* * *

Merida emerges from the forest a short time later onto the plain, his campsite coming quickly into view. As she approaches, he spots her, offering a friendly wave, which she returns. Making his way out to greet them, Walter unexpectedly starts a conversation with Angus.

“So, how are the language lessons coming along Angus? Gwen says you are a fast learner.”

Glancing up at Merida, who stares dumbfounded at him, he continues his conversation with Angus.  
“So Angus, who is the gorgeous creature that has accompanied you?”

If Merida didn’t know any better she would swear her steed was responding to Walter’s comment. She remains mesmerized, his comment causing a blush to rise in her cheeks. Recovering from his interaction with Angus, believing he is just having her on, she inquires if he is ready to head out.

“Are you ready to go?”  
“Yes, we are ready Merida. Refresh my memory, where are we going today,” he asks?  
“I thought we might visit the ring of stones, some consider it a spiritual place, others believing it is haunted by evil spirits.”  
“Which do you believe?”  
“I believe it is just a ring of stones, nothing more, although it does seem to spook Angus.”  
“Let me get my pack, and we can head out.”

Walter picks up a knapsack sitting near the entrance to the tent, before going over to get Gwen. He pauses at her side, as if stopping to speak with her, before mounting up and saddling up beside Merida.

“Shall we go?” 

Their ride takes them through dense forest necessitating they ride single file for much of their journey to the ring of stones. An hour passes, before they break into the small clearing where these massive stones loom large.  
Walter stops just outside the circle, to marvel at these massive structures, the remnants of which no longer exist in his time.  
Merida and Walter dismount leaving their steeds at the edge of the ring, Angus appearing skittish about entering the circle, as if sensing some unseen danger.  
Dropping his pack at the centre of the ring, Walter spins around to take in the magnificence of this stone structure, his elation evidenced by the gleeful expression etched on his face. He starts by extracting a number of items from his pack before he begins a detailed exploration of the stones. He notes one of the stones appears to have cracked, a large portion laying on the forest floor deciding to start with it first. 

Merida following behind watches his animated reactions, unsure why he is so enthralled by these monoliths, wondering if perhaps she has walked into a veiled trap.  
Walter’s enthusiasm bubbles over, and without thinking of the consequences, turns to Merida, grabbing her shoulders, quickly wrapping her in a hug. On pulling back, Walter is overwhelmed by a wash of emotions he can’t explain, proceeding to plant a rather sensuous kiss on her lips to thank her for bringing him here.

Realizing what he has done, on opening his eyes, he sees the wide eyed shocked expression on his guide’s face, flustered by this unexpected and highly inappropriate contact. His elation, quickly dissipates, replaced by a look of dread, hoping he has not damaged his relationship with Merida too severely.  
On releasing her from his hold, Walter takes several steps back to give her some space, lowering his head to hide his panic, his heart racing, as he worries about how she will react to his inappropriate gesture. Walter, in his dismay tries to expresses his sincerest apologies for his actions towards her, his dry mouth making it difficult to get the words out. With a pleading look, he attempts to repair the damage he knows his actions may have caused.

“Oh Merida, I don’t know what came over me, please forgive me, I, … I was so caught up in the moment, I wasn’t thinking, … I’m sorry, I, … I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

Merida, still wide eyed, her own heart racing, a hand covering her mouth to hide the fact that, although shocked, she had quite enjoyed it, no one ever having kissed her quite like that in her entire life, eliciting feelings quite foreign to the young princess.  
Walter can’t bring himself to look at her, Merida’s silence deafening, as he waits with trepidation for her response.  
  
Merida takes some time to recover from his unexpected embrace, the tingling sensation lingering on her lips. Seeing his distress, she decides to reserve judgement on his overt behaviour, although given the strange feelings his action invoked, she considers whether he has placed a spell on her through his actions. 

“Walter,” she says, “I accept your apology, just, … warn a lass if you are going to do something like that. She might get the wrong idea as to your intentions.”  
“My most humble apologies, Merida, it will never happen again.”

The young princess is astonished by her unabashed retort to his apology.  
  
“Don’t be daft, I didn’t say you couldn’t, … just give a lass some warning, and the right to say yea or nay.”

Walter exhales a relieved sigh, giving her an appealing smile  
“Thank you Merida, you have my word.”

Walter’s embarrassment fades, as he turns his attention back to the stones asking Merida what she knows about the stones origins, discovering she is unable to answer most of his questions about the history surrounding these large monoliths. 

“Merida, can you tell me anything about who placed these stones here?”  
“No, I’m sorry Walter. As far as anyone knows they have always been here. No one knows who put them here, or what they were used for.”

Merida can provide little background information about them, except that no other circles have been found that match these stones in all of DunBroch.  
  
She continues to show a bemused expression at Walter’s interest in the stones, watching him intently, as he inspects each one, never knowing anyone who looks at them in quite this way.  
Walter approaches each stone as if the first, examining it closely, scraping off several samples from the stones, placing them into some brightly coloured containers he retrieves from his knapsack.  
  
Curious, Merida picks one of them up to hand it to him, and notices how incredibly light they are. Picking up one of the remaining containers, she turns it over in her hands, the material flexible, yet strong, unable to fathom from what these containers are made.  
As Walter continues to collect his samples, and document his findings, Merida observes that he utilizes several odd looking tools he pulls from his pack.  
Returning from his latest examination, Walter notices the confusion she exhibits.

“You seem puzzled, Merida? What are you thinking about? If you have a question, please don’t hesitate to ask.”  
“Well, … I am wondering about the containers and tools you are using. They seem very strange. I don’t think I have ever seen anything like them.”

Walter gives her a knowing smile.

“I admit they are unusual, the containers are made of a material that is only available in a distant land, the tools help me keep a record of the stones. It would be a bit difficult to explain how they work, but I will try if you want me too?”  
“No, that is fine Walter.”

Still intrigued by these devices, she picks up one of them, while Walter is off studying another section of the ring. As she turns it over in her hands, wondering what purpose it could serve, the device suddenly springs to life making a strange humming noise followed by a brilliant flash of light, startling her, almost causing her to drop it. Afraid she might have broken it, she quickly returns it to his backpack.  
Walter sees an anxious look etched on her face on returning with his latest samples.  
Her hands clasped behind her back, she tries to avoid making eye contact.  
Scrutinizing her odd expression, he inquires about her obvious discomfort. 

“Merida, is something bothering you?”

Glancing up at him, Merida decides she must tell him what happened.

“Walter, I … I’m sorry. I looked at one of your tools. It started to hum and created a flash of light. I’m afraid I may have damaged it.”

She hung her head not wanting to meet his gaze.  
  
Walter comes over to her, putting his hand under her chin, and lifting her head so she is looking directly into his eyes. Giving her a warm smile, he allays her fears explaining that she accidentally activated it, and that the device is supposed to act in that manner.

“Do not worry about it, Merida. It is supposed to do that.”

Retrieving the device from his backpack, he explains its function to her in terms, he hopes will make sense to her. He instructs her on how to hold it, while describing its function.

“This tool creates images of anything you point it at, something akin to paintings, and allows me to look at them later back at my campsite.”  


Merida, stunned by his explanation, thinks that his explanation is absurd, that it couldn’t possibly be true.

“You can’t be serious, Walter. How could something this small create a painting without paints or a canvas? I’m sorry Walter, it is not possible.”  
“Well, then you are in for a shock. Here let me show you. Would you mind if I take an image of you?”

She agrees with a bit of trepidation in her voice, Walter attempting to ease her fears.

“I don’t know Walter. It won’t hurt, will it?”  
“You will not feel a thing, I promise.”

Seeing signs of her continued unease, he suggest she take a painting of him first in order to alleviate any concerns.  
“I tell you what, how about you create a painting of me first.”

Moving to one of the stones, Walter explains the steps to Merida on how to use the device, to create a painting of him.  
Finishing his instruction, he takes up a position next to the stone, leans against it, exhibiting a blithe smile.

“Now just remember, that whatever you see in the window will be incorporated into the painting.”

Nodding her understanding, she raises the device, locates him in the device’s window. Applying pressure to the activation bezel, the device quickly springing to life, emitting a short flash of light as before.  
Returning to her side, Walter takes the device, manipulating it to display the latest painting.  
Showing her the image, Merida is gobsmacked by what she sees, a painting of him leaning against the stone, every colour, every subtle detail captured by this device.  
Before she has a chance to ask him anything, he responds.

“All right, it is your turn.”

Taking several steps back, he points the device at her.  
Although assured of the devices safety, her heart starts to race, as he looks through the device. Before activating it, he looks up adding. 

“Let’s see a smile and make sure you keep those beautiful eyes open.”

It is over in a heartbeat, and she doesn’t feel anything.  
Coming to her side, he shows her the image, astounded by what she sees, there on this tiny device is a painting of her, capturing the slight blush in her cheeks from his comments just prior to creating the image. She marvels at the painting, awe transforming her face, unable to imagine how this is even possible.  
She stands transfixed for several minutes mesmerized by this image, Walter offering to transfer a much larger version of the painting to canvas for her. 

“I can take this painting, create a larger version, and transfer it onto canvas, if you would like, as long as you allow me to keep one for myself.”

Looking up at him, a roguish smile on her lips, the young princess has something else in mind.

“Actually Walter, if I may, I would prefer a copy of that painting I made of you.”

Walter gives her a radiant smile agreeing to her request.

Walter spends the next few hours involving her in his exploration of the ring, explaining to Merida, what he finds so fascinating about this site.  
  
In all the excitement, the time passes quickly, and they break for a light meal consisting of bread, apple slices, cheese, and preserves.  
While they relax, and without revealing her Royal Status, Merida tells about her connection to this site, about her encounter with the will o wisps, and the curse she unleashes on her family and the kingdom. She explains how the toppled stone is where her mother as a bear defeats Mor’du, the brother who had unleashed the same curse centuries before.  
Walter listens, engrossed in her story, intrigued by the imagery, enthralled by the ruins of the forgotten kingdom, expressing his interest in visiting the ruins, where she first discovered Mor’du.

“That is an amazing story, Merida. Do you think you could take me to the ruins from your story?”  
“Of course, but if you don’t mind me asking, why would you want to visit such a place?”  
“It’s a part of history, your history, as well as mine. I find historical sites, like these stones, and the ruins from this forgotten kingdom have stories to tell us about the people that created them, and in turn tell us something about ourselves.”  
“All right we can go tomorrow if you like.”  
“That would be wonderful.”

* * *

Returning to his campsite, Merida stays to have a cup of tea, before heading back home.  
Taking a seat near the campfire, she sits quietly as Walter prepares the tea, an absent look on her face preoccupied by her thoughts about the kiss which still haunts her, the feelings deep within her it brought forth, feelings she can’t remember ever experiencing. The intensity of these emotions exhilarate and terrify her at the same time.  
Walter brings her a cup of tea, having to tap her shoulder to bring her out of her trance.  
Looking up, she graciously accepts the cup from him.

“Oh … thank-you Walter,” she says, staring into her cup to continue her contemplation. 

Pouring a cup for himself, Walter sits down, to observe his companion, puzzling over what occupies her thoughts.

“You seem lost in thought Merida, is there anything you wish to talk about?”

Looking up she pauses for a moment before responding.

“Well, … ” Merida, still a bit uncomfortable discussing it decides she must speak to him about it.  
  
“It is about that kiss,” a soft blush rising in her cheeks, “I can’t seem to get it out of my head, the strange feelings it evoked worry me.”

Walter still feeling guilty about his actions offers up another apology.

“I’m truly sorry Merida, I should not have done that to you. I hope you will forgive me.”  
“No, … it is all right Walter, I was just surprised, but I found it nice, and it got me to thinking about the feelings it brought forth, feelings that are new and strange to me.”

Pausing briefly to take a sip of her tea, Merida inquires if these are truly her feeling or were they induced by an enchantment.

“You didn’t place a spell on me to manipulate my feelings, did you?”

Merida watches him intently, as a grave expression crosses his face.

“I’m not a wizard, Merida, I can’t do that. Even if I could, I wouldn’t, it would be wrong, and cruel to manipulate you or anyone else that way.”

Returning to gaze into her tea cup, elated by his response, Merida lets out a relived sigh and whispers a heartfelt thank you before continuing.

“So, is that something a male friend might do to show a lass he likes her more than just a friend?”  
“Well, I can’t speak for all males, but it is something I would do. Why do you ask?”

“Well, … ” Merida has a difficult time looking directly at him, trying hard to hide the heavy blush in her cheeks, as she leads up to her unorthodox request. 

“I don’t have any male friends, … I mean there is my father who helps me with my sword fighting skills, and my brothers of course, but they’re just children, there are few males my own age that I can truly call a friend, and well, …”

She pauses drawing in a deep breath, and slowly exhaling before continuing.

“I’m at an age where my parents would like to see me married, they even tried to have several males compete for my hand a few years back. I didn’t even know them, and my parents expected me to accept one of them as a husband. I refused to accept it as my fate.”  


Taking in another deep breath, glancing briefly at Walter who remains focussed on her, she asks him if he would show her how he might express his affection.

“There is this young man I like, and I want to determine his feelings towards me. I have little experience in matters of the heart, none actually, and I thought, … you could show me what to expect.”  
“I see, you sure about this? Anything I might do may just add to your confusion.”  
Yes, … I, … I need to know.“  
”All right, if you are sure."

Acknowledging her acceptance, Walter puts his cup down, and walks up to Merida who stands in nervous anticipation, her heart racing, her hands ice cold.  
A breath hitches in her chest, as Walter cradles her face in his hands, staring into those gorgeous, expressive blue eyes of hers, deciding to give her an out if it becomes uncomfortable.

“Let me know if at anytime you feel uncomfortable and want me to stop.”

She nods her understanding while remaining giddy in anticipation of what is to come.  
She is mesmerized as his lips brush softly against hers heightening those unfamiliar feelings, and sending a shiver down her spine. She can hear her heart pounding, as if it might burst from her chest, her cheeks flush with emotion, as Walter plants a long lingering and passionate kiss.  
Her response is immediate, as sparks start flying between them, Merida snaking her arms around his neck, pressing her body up against him.  
Unable to run his fingers through her shocking red locks of hair, he brings one hand around to cradle her head deepening the kiss, before sliding his other hand down her back to rest on her derriere, surprised that she let him take such liberties.

The two are lost in the moment, Walter quickly taking in a breath before returning to Merida’s lips, their passionate embrace lingering, both revelling in the sensation.  
Walter pulls back, his hands grasping Merida’s shoulders, the explosion of passion for each other finally quenched, the kiss lasting far longer than either anticipated, each flush with a multitude of intense feelings.

Merida gazing into his eyes, overwhelmed by the flood of emotion, her initial response, “Wow, … I mean, …  
”You are welcome, I hope it met your expectations and assists you in your dealings with this young man. If he is smart, he will know he has found someone very special."  


Walter’s comments evokes a blissful smile from Merida.

“Yes, it did, and has given me a lot to think about,” she says.

Rather than discuss this experience further, Merida quickly thanks Walter for his help before retrieving Angus.  
  
Walter follows to assist her in mounting her steed.  
  
She thanks him again, giving him another blissful smile, before heading out of his campsite for home.

* * *

Gwen saunters up to Walter as he watches Merida ride away from the campsite. Resting her head on his shoulder, she whispers in his ear.

“Smooth Walter, very smooth, you do know the young man she was speaking about is you.”

Reaching around to hold Gwen’s head, and gently stroking her mane, he turns to give her a soft kiss, before adding. 

“Are you sure,” he smirks, giving her a coy smile?  
“Oh please, the sparks between the two of you were so intense, I thought I was going to have to hose the two of you down.”  
“Just kidding Gwen, but lets search for her in the historical database before this goes any further.”  
“Agreed, I’ll check first thing in the morning.” 

* * *


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen finds no record of Merida in the historical database, pushing Walter into expanding their relationship.  
> Merida and Walter's relationship continues to develop leading to an intimate tryst.  
> The Queen witnessing the remarkable changes in her daughters attitude towards her studies and role as princess is ecstatic, yet can't help wonder what has facilitated this amazing transformation.  
> Bringing her suspicions to the King, she decides to discover the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Please Enjoy and Review.

Storing his samples from the Ring of Stones for further study, Walter returns to the fire pit to clear away the teapot and cups in preparation for the evening meal.  
Gwen retreats to their ship to do a historical database search on their guide, realizing to late that she should have inquired about Merida’s last name, to narrow her search, but given her rather unique first name, Gwen felt that it would be sufficient in detecting her historical significance to this time line.  
As she begins, Gwen notes that recent updates to the database were made just prior to their departure for this time frame, assuring her of its completeness, and accuracy, or so she thought.  
Her search of the records show no mention of Merida, yet it brings forth some strange anomalies based on the information Merida has given them. Merida’s comments about knowing the royal family’s daughter stand out in that regard, the historical record showing no mention of a daughter in the royal house of the Clan of Dunbroch.

Gwen’s thoughts gives her pause to consider this discrepancy in her story.

“Why would she lie about something like that,” Gwen mused? “Perhaps it is just a young woman’s fantasy, wanting to impress us, make her appear more important.” 

After a series of keyword and subject searches, Gwen is satisfied that Merida posses no disruptive threat to the time line, downloading the information to show Walter.

Gwen takes longer than expected, so Walter starts preparing the evening meal, wondering if she has discovered anything that makes Merida essential to the present time line. If she has, it would mean limiting any further involvement with Merida, possibly returning to their first encounter, and correcting their mistake by removing any knowledge of their existence. He hoped that wouldn’t be necessary.  
Dinner is almost ready when Gwen saunters into their campsite, an inscrutable smile etched on her lips.  
Walter looking up from his grill, gives Gwen a quizzical look.

“Well, what did you find?”  
“She is free and clear lover boy, posing no potential risk to the timeline, however there were a few anomalies.”  
“Anomalies, … what kind of anomalies?”  
“Merida indicated she knew the royal family’s daughter, that they played together. I could find no mention of a daughter ever existing in the database for the DunBroch royal family. I chock it up to youthful exuberance, a fantasy in an attempt to impress us.”  
“I see, well, sit down, dinner is almost ready.”

Talk over dinner amounts to Gwen pushing Walter into a more intimate relationship with Merida, something Walter refuses to accept.

“At most she will be a friend, nothing more. Why are you pushing for this Gwen, it is wrong to use her like that?”  
“Because I want you to be sure about us, besides, after the fireworks I witnessed between the two of you, it’s already well beyond friendship Walter. She’s smitten and so are you, don’t deny it.”

Walter pauses a moment, glancing up at his companion, a meaningful expression on his face, knowing her assessment of his feelings for Merida is accurate, yet he steadfastly maintains his desire to keep his and Merida’s relationship nothing more than a close friendship.

“I … I’ll entertain it if it happens Gwen, but don’t get your hopes up.”

Gwen rolls her eyes, at Walter’s apparent denial of his feelings. Dropping the subject, they clean up what is left of the evening meal, before preparing for bed.  
Gwen lingers outside, giving some excuse or other suggesting he get ready for bed, that she would be in shortly.  
Entering the tent, Walter strips down to his boxer shorts, slipping under the blankets, prepared for what he hopes is a repeat of last nights encounter.  
Walter waits, and waits, and waits for Gwen to join him in bed, disappointed when she fails to grace him with her presence.  
Lying on his back, placing his hands behind his head, Walter stares at the unassuming tapestry of the canvas above him, wondering if this is her way to press the issue with Merida. Realizing she is not coming, he turns over on his side, and tries to get some sleep.

* * *

Merida sets a torrid pace back to DunBroch Castle, Angus racing at full gallop through the main gate and into the courtyard. Leaping off her steed, she gets Angus settled in his stall, with fresh water and feed, before racing from the stable, nearly crashing into several members of the staff, as she makes her way to her bed chamber.  
Finally, arriving at her bedroom, she opens the door, enters, then flops down on her bed, still giddy about that kiss, her heart racing as she tries to process everything that contact with him has evoked. A wistful smile crosses her lips as her thoughts continue to dwell on him.  
A few hours pass before the young princess finally comes down from her frenzied excitement. She still can’t quite understand why this stranger arouses such feelings in her. It is a conundrum, yet she knows she wants more of it.

* * *

Over the next few months, Walter and Merida’s friendship continues to blossom, Merida showing him the grandeur that is Dunbroch, falling into a routine of staging many impromptu archery, and sword play competitions.  
Suggesting some refinements to her shooting range, Walter assists Merida in making repairs to all of the targets, proposing different placements, and adding additional targets to increase the courses difficulty, while ensuring her competitive nature doesn’t cause her to ignore her own safety, as she did in their first competition where she fell off her steed, and if not for his quick action, she might have been seriously injured.  
After putting the last target in place, Walter climbs down from his perch in the tree, walks up to Merida, and cupping her face in his hands, gazes into her wide eyed expression not understanding his actions. With a look expressing his solicitude for her health, Walter demands she be careful.

“You have to promise me, you will not allow your competitive spirit to ignore your own well being. I would be devastated, and feel responsible, if you were seriously injured or worse killed while using this target range.”

Leaning in close so their lips are millimetres apart, Walter hesitates, remembering he promised to ask.  
“May I, …” he asks, his request cut off as Merida covers the distance between them, her greedy mouth taking bold possession, as passion flares between them?

Untold moments pass before they break from their passionate embrace.  
Giving Walter a blissful smile, Merida promises to be careful.

On the journey back to his campsite, Merida finally gets up the courage to ask if Walter would allow her to use his bow, something she has wanted to try since she laid eyes on it.  
When he produces a spare bow from his tent, Merida is giddy, almost knocking him off his feet by her enthusiastic response.  
Accepting the bow, Merida scrutinizes every inch of it unable to find a single flaw, amazed by its finish, light weight and balance, in her mind it is nothing short of perfect.  
Looking up into his face, she gives him a glowing smile.

Setting up two targets near the campsite, Walter instructs Merida on how to place the arrow by turning the bow so that it is horizontal with the arrow rest facing upwards, placing the arrow on the shelf of the arrow rest, pushing the nock of the arrow onto the string between the two brass knocking points, while ensuring that the cock fletch is pointing upward, before bringing the bow back to vertical.  
He only has to show her once before it is second nature to her.  
Watching her first few attempts closely, Walter suggests she make a few minor adjustments to her stance, grip, and finger position, before letting her continue. Once she is comfortable with her new bow, Walter introduces her to the bow sight instructing her on how to properly utilize it to maximize her accuracy.

The rest of the day is spent shooting at their respective targets to ensure Merida is comfortable with the bow, her excitement palpable, as she continues to improve her technique and shot accuracy. Hour after hour she practices, her prowess with the bow on full display.  
Walter stands in amazement, as she matches him shot for shot, almost as if the bow becomes an extension of her arm, her fluid motion nothing short of flawless.   
He believes she is going to be almost impossible to beat in their next archery competition, with Merida using his equipment.

Taking a much needed break, Merida accepts his outstretched hand, as they walk back to the campsite.  
Sitting around the fire pit, enjoying some tea and a light repast, becomes a regular occasion allowing them to recover from their latest adventure, discuss their next excursion into the DunBroch countryside, or their next challenge, helping cement the strong bond developing between them.  
Time spent with Walter seems to slip away all too quickly for Merida, when she realizes it is time for her to head home.

To keep her meetings with Walter away from the prying eyes of the castle staff, and avoid any further inquiries about Walter by her mother, Merida persuades Walter to hold their sword play competitions near Walter’s campsite, Walter agrees continuing to work on the weaknesses in her technique, stressing the four factors that govern proper sword fighting: timing, distance, reaction time, and reaction ability.

Gwen, when not keeping Angus company, monitors the progress of Walter and Merida’s budding relationship.  
All the signs are there that Walter and Merida are becoming more comfortable around each other, on the way to forging a strong emotional bond.  
It starts out innocent enough, a gentle touch as Walter guides her in the use of some of his tools while repairing her targets to the frequent hugs after a rousing competition, evolving into more an obvious connection, as they arrive holding hands after returning from their latest quest.  
Preparing to say their goodbyes at the end of each day, their hugs grow longer in duration, both revelling in this intimate contact, and the feelings it continues to evoke. Whether it was Merida or Walter, Gwen could not be sure, but a soft kiss became common place after an exciting competition, but especially when they had to say their goodbyes, their feelings for each other, resulting in longer, and intensely passionate embraces.  


Whatever had occurred between them, their latest challenge seems to have ignited Merida and Walter’s passions, a need that defied reason, stripping away their restraint.  
Merida asks Walter if they might speak in private, and before he can answer, Merida takes his hand leading him in an evocative stroll into his tent.

Walter can here chatter from Gwen, offering up a choice comment.

“Good luck, stud,” she says, both Angus and Gwen snickering.

Walter just has time to glance over his shoulder rolling his eyes at her, before he disappears into the tent.  
Reaching his bed, she turns to face him, circling his neck with her arms, welcoming him with an impassioned open mouth kiss.  
Walter wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to embrace her advances, surrendering to his desires.  
This aching sexual tension between them has been building for a while now, as he picks her up, and lays her gently on his bed.  
Keeping up the lip lock, Merida absorbs the feel of him as he lays down beside her, her agile fingers roving, exploring the length of his physique, bringing a heavy blush to her cheeks.  
Walter’s kisses move down along her neck, his hands gently moving to caress her figure in exquisite ways, cataloging every sensuous curve, their movements bunching her skirt up to her thighs as he cups her voluptuous derriere, his own arousal pressing hard against her pelvic muscles.  
The two engage in touching, kissing, and caressing, as much as one could do while still fully clothed, their desires reaching a point that might take their relationship to a whole other level.  
Walter has a firm grip on her ass, his fingers gently stroking the skin under the lip of her undergarments, Merida, caressing the skin just under the edge of his pants.  
Both are moaning, their kisses building in intensity, knowing that if either of them pushed much further, it would signal a desire to continue that neither would be able to resist.  
As they break from their latest kiss, and gaze into each others eyes, both know that they had reached a precipice in their relationship, a struggle that could cause them to surrender to their deep seated desires and passions.  
Walter as much as he wants to continue, decides to give Merida, the option to stop.

“Perhaps, we should stop, Merida,” Walter says, gasping for breath, raising a hand to gently caress her face.  
“Yes,” she says, between her ragged breathing, “I think maybe that would be wise.”

Holding each other in a tight embrace, they allow themselves to pull back from the edge.  
Slowly, Walter gets up from the bed, takes her hand, and pulls her up, gripping her tight, before applying a soft brush of his lips against hers.  
The almost narcotic power of his touch and eyes have her entranced, Merida knowing she had found an opiate, she had no wish to kick.  
They emerge from the tent hand in hand, their clothes somewhat disheveled, the glow on their faces evidence of their rousing tryst.  


Gwen seems pleased with Walter and Merida’s progress, ready to press him on their recent activities, teasing him on his restraint, yet continuing to encourage the obvious progression of their relationship.

* * *

As weeks turn into months, Elinor bears witness to the remarkable changes in her daughter attitude towards her duties and studies, the Queen could not be more pleased.  
Merida exhibits an enthusiasm for her studies, the likes of which the Queen had never seen previously, waking up early on each and every morning to complete them, mother and daughter rebuilding their relationship as each day passes. It is everything Elinor could have hoped, rekindling the bond with her daughter.  
Where once they had regularly butted heads about Merida’s attitude towards her studies, and her role as princess of the realm, not once had Merida complained about it.  
The Queen is nothing short of ecstatic, but still wonders what precipitated her daughter’s remarkable transformation. Elinor, unwilling to pry lest it results in a return to her previous combative attitude, is happy at having established this new rapport with her daughter, less concerned that as soon as Merida finishes her studies, she is out the door to ride through DunBroch. 

At evening meals, when asked about her activities, Merida seems distracted off in her own world, a dreamy look etched on her face.  
When the King and Queen could get her to talk, she would always go on about her adventures with this new friend she had met. Elinor and Fergus are happy that she had found someone her own age to talk to and confide in, the Queen wondering if not having someone her own age to confide in was the root cause of all their prior conflicts.

Other aspects of the young princess have also seen a remarkable transformation, one of the most defining changes being a renewed interest in her own appearance.  
Merida is careful to make subtle changes that hopefully would go unnoticed by her mother and the staff, until the changes blend in to her normal persona.  
Only when she begins regularly combing her hair, do the castle staff and her mother start to take notice.  
Several castle staff entering the young princess’s quarters to change the bedding, catch her brushing out the mat of her unkept hair, something she had stubbornly refused to do in the past. Garnering their silence, suggesting she wanted to surprise her mother, Merida asks for their assistance in creating a simple three strand braid.  
After her mothers initial shock of her daughter’s new look, Merida requests her mother help in trying different braid hairstyles to decide which she likes best. Elinor is again euphoric, having had little input into her daughter’s appearance since she was a very young child, yet continues to puzzle over what could be driving these changes, and where she is spending her free time. 

“Why would she be more conscious of her appearance,” she thought?

A smile crosses her face, as it dawns on her that her daughter is meeting someone on her rides through Dunbroch and that someone must be a young man. Elinor is at the same time ecstatic, yet concerned that Merida appears to be hiding it from her. She ponders how far this relationship has progressed.

“Why would she hide this? She thought. Who could it be?”

Queen Elinor’s imagination starts creating possible reasons for this deception, her growing concerns coming to a head, when she arrives at Merida’s bed chamber door to tell her to come down for the evening meal.  
  
The tap, tap, tap, at her door, brings Merida out of her thoughts.  
She had spent time with Walter in his tent after a rather rousing competition, the whole experience electric in its intensity. She had almost succumbed to her desires. 

“Come in,” Merida calls out.

Opening the door, Elinor stands in the doorway of Merida’s room, the Queen detecting an uncharacteristic vibe emanating from her daughter, her face flush with emotion.

“Merida, Dinner is almost ready.”

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, Merida glances at her mother, a question forefront on her mind, unsure if she should ask it for fear of how her mother might react. Letting out an impassioned sigh, she decides she needs an answer.

“Mum, can I ask you something?”  
“Of course dear, what would you like to know?”  
“How did you know father was the one you wanted to spend the rest of your life with?”

The Queen, wide eyed, raises an eyebrow, surprised by her daughter’s inquiry.

“This is rather unexpected, what has brought this on?”  
“Well, … Gwen and I got to talking about this man she likes, asking me if I knew how she might decide if he is the right one.”  
“I told her, I didn’t know what that was like, never having experienced it myself, and, … I guess I’m curious.”  
“I see,” the Queen says, catching fleeting glances of her daughter’s smile.  
“And, … well, … umm, … I thought maybe you could help me give her an answer. She seemed a bit anxious, and I want to help her make a decision.”  
“That is very admirable of you Merida, wanting to help your friend. How well does she know him?”

Merida continues to gaze at the floor trying to hide her expression when speaking of Walter.

“She has known him for a few months, and as she tells it, he is gentle, kind, and soft spoken, yet strong in spirit and deed. He treats her as an equal, but he is still a bit of a mystery to her. There are things she knows he is hiding from her, yet she cherishes how he makes her feel when she is with him.”

“Hmm, …” the Queen says, a searching expression on her face, believing there is more to Merida’s story. Seeing her daughters lack of eye contact, and overall discomfort, she decides to leave it be, until she has spoken to the King.

“What about her parents, what do they think of him?”  
“Well, … she hasn’t exactly told them, they have kept their relationship a secret.” 

Elinor’s intuition tells her that this is more about her daughter than this friend of hers, deciding to offer up her experience to help guide her.  
Sitting on the bed next to Merida, she wraps an arm around her, as she extolls on her relationship with Fergus.

“Let’s see, at the time no one knew your father would be selected to be King, but like your friend’s young man, he was gentle and kind. He proved his worth early on, garnering everyone’s respect by his words and deeds in the protection of the DunBroch clans.”  
“As a ruggedly handsome young man with his shocking red locks, and bright blue eyes, he was coveted by all the eligible young ladies my age. Some desired his attention so much, they practically threw themselves at him.”  
“I, on the other hand took a more subtle approach, to get him to notice me. It worked, I would always be the one he asked first at many of the clan gatherings for a dance. The more time I spent with him, the more I knew he was the right one for me.”  
“I hope that helps your friend Merida.”  
“It does mum, thank you.”  
“Now, I think we should head down for dinner before it gets cold.” 

* * *

After the boys have been put to bed, and Merida retires to her bedchamber, Elinor voices her concerns to Fergus.

“Have you noticed anything different about our daughter of late Fergus?”  
“She does seem to be happier, as do you my Queen. I take it the two of you are getting along better.”  
“Yes, but did you not notice anything else?”  
“Well, her sword play has certainly improved. Why do you ask?”  


Elinor rubs her temples, shaking her head, thinking he can be too dense sometimes to see the obvious.

“Did you not notice the changes in her appearance and dress?”  
“Sorry my Queen, I had not noticed.”  
“For Goodness sakes Fergus, this has been going on for several months now.”  


“She is combing her hair Fergus, combing her hair willingly, and wearing it in braids for the first time ever. I would have thought you would have noticed that change at least.”  
“She dresses more like a young lady should dress, especially one of her status. It was subtle at first, and I think she hoped I would not notice, but I did.”

Setting her hands firmly on the top of the table, and in a self-asserting manner leans in to her husband, to voice her suspicions.

“Fergus, I think our daughter has been meeting someone on her rides through DunBroch, and it is not this Gwen she goes on about.”  
“How do you know?”  


Elinor shakes her head in frustration.

“Have ye nay been listening. She’s taking more interest in her appearance, combing and braiding her hair, and wearing fancier dress. The only thing I can think of that would set a young woman to taking an interest in her appearance is to impress a young man.”  
“Have you spoken to her about it?”  
“No, not as such, but everything points to it, her behaviour changes, her renewed interest in her appearance, it all points to her involvement with a young man.” 

Leaning back in his chair, Fergus eyes his Queen.

“She hasn’t been much for the lads. Do you know who it is?”  
“No, I do not know who it is, however several of the staff thought they saw her down on the Castle Green with someone, a talented swordsman by her account several months ago.”  
“Well, that would certainly explain her improving technique. Do you think it is him?”  
“When I questioned her about it, she said it was a swordsman who boasted about his skill, and she couldn’t help but challenge him to a sparring match. I blame you for her eagerness to challenge others in such dangerous endeavours.”  
“Well, at least she wasn’t injured, was she?”  
“Of course not, she claimed they were using practice swords, that could not inflict any serious wounds, but it is still disconcerting. Who is this swordsman, where did he come from, and how did they even meet?”  
“Calm down Elinor, she is young, she is going to have her secrets my Queen. And you don’t know for sure that it is a young lad, perhaps Merida is just maturing as a young woman. She will tell us in her own time.”

Pausing to consider her husbands word, the Queen lets out a heartfelt sigh.

“I suppose you are right. I guess we should let her come to us when she is ready. It’s just, … these changes have been going on for several months now, and if it is a young man, I’m worried just how far they have taken their relationship.”  
“She has a good head on her shoulders Elinor, I’m sure she would tell us, if it was becoming that serious.”  
“I can’t help but worry Fergus, I’m her mother, and if she has been swept up by this young man, her emotions just might overrule her good judgement.”

The Queen, still troubled, decides to follow her daughter to confirm her suspicions, waiting for the right time to discover the truth.

* * *

It has been many weeks since their initial trek to the Ancient Kingdom, performing a cursory survey of the site, to map the layout of the structure, and assess its overall integrity in order to determine, what to bring to safely excavate, and explore the ruins on their return. A portion of the ruin is buried below ground, an area where Merida encountered Mor’du. To safely traverse these rooms and corridors would require spelunking equipment, artificial lighting, and additional safety gear including weapons to fend off any large animals that might now inhabit the structure.  
Now, they just had to wait for the weather conditions to be just right to make the exploration of the ruin possible.

Prior to setting out for the Ancient Kingdom, Walter persuades Merida to change into some rather odd clothing for a young lady, suggesting it would help protect her and ward of a chill from the cool temperatures below ground.  
  
After a brief explanation on wearing trews, a form of trousers worn exclusively by men, Merida uses his shelter to don the clothing surprised by the exquisite fit, hugging every last curve, almost as if they had been tailor made for her. Even the boots he supplied seem to fit perfectly.  
A bit self conscious, she emerges from the tent, her discomfort quickly dispelled by Walter’s approving comments.  
The long ride through DunBroch Forest is uneventful, Merida and Walter approaching the Ancient Kingdom, passing through the remains of the arch with the kingdom’s crest still intact.  
After teaching Merida how to handle the spelunking equipment, they repel down into the main chamber where years before, Merida had encountered Mor’du eliciting a certain amount of trepidation all these years later.  
Merida is fascinated by the helmet lights and hand held torches that produce their own light without the need for a fire, making it easier to probe the confines on the underground rooms and corridors.  
Everything she discovers about him just adds to the allure and aura of mystery that surrounds her companion.  
  
As their exploration of the ruins begins in earnest, Walter continues his record of every interesting detail using his device that creates paintings. The going gets tougher the further they get from the main chamber. Squeezing through a tight corridor, Walter is elated at discovering an almost intact axe, some pieces of pottery, and several arrow heads.  
Merida can’t help but smile as she watches the excitement in Walter’s face as he examines the artifact he has uncovered.

“It is almost like a treasure hunt to him,” she thought.

His enthusiasm is infectious, and she gets caught up in it herself, as he delights in explaining the significance of their latest find.   
  
By the early afternoon, they have explored much of the ruin, the most interesting discovery being the axe, Walter thinking it would be an excellent addition to the History Museum’s collection back home.  
By the time they return to the main chamber, they are exhausted. Stowing their latest treasures, they work their way out of the ruins finally climbing out of the main chamber onto the ground floor. Returning to where they left Angus and Gwen, Walter turns to Merida, wraps her in a warm hug, and thanks her.

“Merida, this was fantastic. I’d like to show my appreciation by preparing a meal for you when we return to the campsite. I’m a pretty decent cook.”

Merida smiles but hesitates. 

“Thank you Walter, I would love too, but I cannot stay late, my parents might worry.”   
“Well, then, we best be on our way.”

Mounting their steeds, they head back to his campsite.

* * *

By the time they return to plain overlooking the loch, it’s late afternoon.  
  
Emerging from the forest onto the plain, the campsite like magic shimmers into existence from its cloaked hiding place as they approach its location.   
Merida continues to be amazed every time she sees it happens, wondering how it is even possible, hoping Walter might explain it to her, still believing it might be some form of magic.   
After allowing Merida to clean up and change back into her own clothing, he enters the tent, and returns with a small table and chairs, setting it up to the right of the fire pit. Working diligently he sets a beautiful table complete with table cloth, exquisite place settings, and glass goblets. Placing a bottle of some sort of refreshment, and using an unusual device he pops the cork.

“Now I assume you are old enough to drink alcoholic beverages? This a white wine that I think you might like. It is light, slightly sweet with hints of apple.”   
“I think I’m old enough to try,” she says, although I really haven’t had much experience with these types of drinks.“   
”Then I suggest you sip it slowly to see if you like it. If you don’t I won’t be offended, and I do have other beverages."

Walter pours the beverage into her goblet, the clear liquid swirling around the edges, then filling his own goblet, he raises his glass to her.

“I would like to propose a toast to you Merida, one of the most amazing women I have ever had the privilege of knowing, with the hope we can share many more adventures together.”   
“I would like that as well, Walter.”

Picking up her goblet, a radiant smile on her face, they clink their glasses, Merida taking a tentative sip of the liquid, her first reaction is positive, the liquid washing over her taste buds is subtly sweet with hints of fruit. There is also a warming sensation that surprises and delights her.   
Walter explains it is the alcohol, recommending she drink it slowly, and with food so she doesn’t get drunk.

Pulling out her chair, Walter has Merida sit, while he attends to preparing and cooking dinner.   
The table is soon laden with many types of dishes, some that she knows he could not have had time to prepare and cook.  
Merida selects a bit of everything. She particularly likes the duck with its citrus glaze, and the rice pilau with its exotic flavour and amazing aroma.  
Merida starts feeling the effects of the wine, having had several glasses, the young princess feeling a bit giddy and light headed, Walter is forced to cut her off.

Near the end of the meal, Walter arrives with a tray of fruits and cheeses, accompanied by a variety of biscuits, he refers to as crackers. To go along with the fruit and cheeses Walter has prepared some of the jasmine tea she has grown quite fond of drinking.  
Merida tries some of the more unusual fruits such as the pineapple and kiwi, marvelling at the unusual flavours.   
While they eat, they discuss where they might go tomorrow, Merida knowing exactly where she wants to take him. She has been saving this destination for a while now, feeling the time is right to introduce him to the Crone’s tooth.

“Tomorrow I don’t have any lessons Walter, so I was wondering if you would like to visit the Crone’s tooth. It is a fair distance though.”

Describing it to Walter, his interest grows. 

“Yes, I would love to go see the Crone’s Tooth. It has interesting possibilities.”   
“Interesting possibilities,” she asks? Merida giving him a puzzled look, and wondering what he means, Walter leaving her with a coy smile and little explanation. 

A bright light catching Merida’s eye, making her realize that the sun has almost set, she had lost track of time and stayed longer than perhaps she should have done. Smiling she tells Walter she must depart for home. 

“Walter, I really should start back. It is getting late and my parents will worry.”   
“Of course, I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble.”

Walter gets up, offering his hand.   
Merida stands but stumbles, Walter catching her in his arms.   
There is that sensation again, Merida feeling so good when being held by him. Gazing into his face, and wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulls him into a passionate kiss.   
Pulling back, Walter conveys his enjoyment of her company.

“Thank you Merida for a most enjoyable day.”   
“Your welcome, but all we did was dig around an old ruin.”  
“Who said I was talking about the ruin. The enjoyment comes from the company one gets to spent it with.”

Merida blushes, trying to hide it by lowering her head.   
Placing his hand under her chin, he gently raises her head, Merida quickly getting lost in those eyes of his. Moving his face closer to hers, he gently brushes his lips against hers.   
Merida feels wobbly, her lips tingling, her smile broadening as Walter escorts her to Angus.  
  
Assisting her to mount Angus, Walter watches her departure until she is out of sight.

* * *

Arriving at the castle, Merida places Angus in his stall, before hurrying into the castle.  
Apologizing for being late for the evening meal, she explains that Gwen and her lost track of time.  
  
Merida is giddy with excitement about tomorrows excursion with Walter to the Crone’s Tooth, her distraction not going unnoticed by her parents.  
  
Both the King and Queen note that all through dinner her mind is seemingly elsewhere. She is obviously not paying attention to the conversation around the dinner table, her parents constantly trying to get her to focus instead of staring off into space and smiling.  
Elinor attempts to engage her daughter in conversation to press her on her suspicions.  


“Merida … Merida! Are you all right?”

After repeated attempts, Merida finally looks up at her mother.

“What? Oh sorry Mom, yes I am fine. I am just excited about the activities I have planned for tomorrow.”   
“Merida you have barely touched your dinner.”  
“Sorry mum, Gwen and I had something to eat, and I guess I’m not that hungry.”

Elinor eyeing the King, inquires if Merida wants to tell them something.

“Is there something you want to tell us, Merida?”  
“What? No Mum, Mum, Dad, can I be excused. I want to retire early.”  
“But you have barely touched your meal. Are you sure you are all right? You don’t seem to be yourself.”  
“I’m fine mom. I just have a lot on my mind.”  


In an attempt to avoid any further conversation, Merida gives her mum and dad a quick kiss, before hurrying out of the great hall, and heading for her bedchamber.  
Elinor and Fergus exchange concerned glances, the Queen deciding that now would be the right time to find out what is truly going on.

* * *


	5. The Crone's Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merida takes Walter to the Crone's Tooth challenging him to climb it, and leads to Walter offering a challenge of his own, forcing Merida to suspend her belief in what is possible.  
> Gwen decides to show Merida her true nature reigniting old fears, and almost destroying her relationship with Walter.  
> Queen Elinor has been searching for her daughter determined to discover, where, and with whom she has been spending time. She witnesses her daughter's interactions with an unknown male, as she enjoys a meal with him.  
> After Merida leaves, Elinor confronts Walter trying to determine his intentions towards her daughter. She reveals Merida's status as Princess of the realm after he commits to a meeting with the King and Queen.  
> Walter realizes they have been duped, and is determined to find out who perpetrated this illegal alteration to the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Please review and enjoy.

Merida is up bright and early the next morning, raiding the kitchen for a quick breakfast, as she heads to the stable to get Angus.  
Even Angus appears excited as Merida enters the stable. Mounting Angus, horse and rider are soon off, the sun barely cresting over the horizon as she rides out of the castle.

Horse and rider look forward with anticipation to their arrival at Walter’s campsite making excellent time. Emerging from the forest onto the plain, she can see him sitting by the fire.  
She shouts out a greeting, Walter tuning to see her approach, giving him an excited wave.  
Packed and ready to go, Merida and Walter set out for the Crone’s Tooth, the early morning dew still heavy on the grass.  


Merida speaks excitedly about the Crone’s tooth, as they make their way through the verdant forest toward their destination.  
Her excitement is contagious, Walter having high expectations of the days events, hoping she will accept a challenge that will push the boundaries of her doubt about his sanity.

The relative tranquility of the forest is slowly replaced by the sound of water crashing over the cliff, and can be heard long before Walter is able to see the majesty of the fire falls.  
The dense forest soon falls away to a wooded glade revealing the tall sheer vertical stone that is the Crone’s Tooth, the water falling over the escarpment behind it.  
The gorgeous vista captures Walter’s attention for several minutes, lost in quiet contemplation of the scene before turning to Merida.

“So you have climbed to the top of it. You are quite brave.”

Merida giving him a winsome smile, offers up a challenge to him to climb the Crone’s tooth. 

“Walter, I challenge you to climb the Crone’s tooth.”

Walter returns a bright smile, not surprised by the young princess’s challenge. 

“I was wondering if you were going to offer up that challenge. Will you be climbing as well?”  
“Yes, Walter, I will follow you up.”  
“Then I accept your challenge Merida, although, … ” placing a finger to his lips, “I do have one condition.”  
“Oh,” she says, presenting a puzzled look, and wondering what he might have in mind.  
“I get to choose the method of descent from the Crone’s tooth.”

Merida doesn’t quite understand his meaning, but agrees nonetheless.  
It takes the two of them several hours to climb to the top, both drinking the water from the Fire Falls, before resting to recover from the climb, and enjoy the view.  
As Walter relaxes, he can feel the air being forced up by the ridge that the Crone’s tooth is a part.  
After resting for a time, Merida suggests that they start back down.  


“We should start back down, if we expect to reach your campsite before last light.”  
“I concur, however I have a better idea. You agreed to allow me to choose the method of descent.”

His comment evokes a puzzled look from Merida, wondering what could be going through his mind. 

“What other method is there? You climb up, You climb down. There is no other way Walter.”  
“I believe there is another way, that is if you are up to another challenge Merida,” giving his companion a wry smile.

Merida was surprised that Walter had climbed the Crone’s tooth with his backpack, thinking it might restrict his movement during the climb, however if it did, she didn’t observe it. Now, as Merida puzzles over just what he has in mind, she knows whatever is contained in his knapsack will be part of his challenge.  
Opening up his knapsack, Walter starts removing a number of items, straps of some kind referring to it as a harness, something resembling a helmet, and coverings for their eyes.  
This has Merida befuddled, as he assists her in putting these things on. His own harness is attached to hers, as if she will be riding on his back. 

“What is all this for, Walter?”  
“Just trust me, I think you will enjoy it.” 

Watching intently, Walter removes one last item from his backpack. Holding it above his head, he applies pressure to the sides, the package expanding into what looks to Merida like the skeleton of a pair of wings.  
Merida stands there in sheer amazement, as he looks back at her and smiles.

“We are going to fly back to the campsite.”

Merida, visibly shaken by Walter’s statement, quickly voices her concerns.

“What are you cakey? People cannot fly, we will both be killed.”  
“Then I must be a ghost, because I have done this hundreds of times. It is a fantastic experience Merida, but if you are not up to the challenge, then I guess I will meet you back at the campsite.”

Walter knows full well the young princess won’t be able to ignore his challenge, but she still voices some pressing concerns. 

“What about Angus and Gwen? We will have to come back and get them. That could take quite some time on foot.”  
“I asked Gwen to take Angus, and meet us back at the campsite. Gwen is no ordinary horse.” 

Glancing down over the edge, she cannot see Angus or Gwen anywhere. She doesn’t know what to believe anymore, deciding not to argue the point.  
Releasing a pained sigh, the colour draining from her face, terror freezing her in place, she expresses her concerns.

“You better know what you are doing Walter. What do I have to do?”  
“Nothing, just hold on, and enjoy the ride and the view.”

Walter connects the tandem harness to the hang glider as he calls it, then presses a button that instantly covers this skeleton in fabric.  
Merida has little time to comprehend what she just witnessed, taking a short run, more of a leap, he propels them off the Crone’s tooth.  
Merida screams truly believing she is about to die, her arms so tightly wrapped around him, he thinks, she is going to crack his ribs. 

The hang glider drops slightly, but quickly catches a strong updraft, soaring high above the ridge.  
Merida, her eyes shut, waits for the inevitable plunge to her death, Walter yelling at her to open her eyes.  
Merida finally gets the courage to opens her eyes, her untimely death seeming to take forever. Prying her eyes open to look around, she cannot believe what is happening, they are actually soaring like a bird.  
Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that she would have been able to do this, unable to even imagine that she would see Dunbroch from high above.  
Walter maneuvers the hang glider back towards the falls, catching several updrafts soaring high over the Crone’s tooth.  
Merida looks out to see the raging water, as it crashes over the ridge, and pummels the rocks below.  
After several passes over the falls, Walter maneuvers the glider, to head back along the ridge towards his campsite.  
Merida having lost some of her initial fear, relaxes her death grip on Walter, her heart still pounding as she continues to marvel at the view and this extraordinary experience.  
She can make out DunBroch Castle, and the Castle green far off in the distance, while the forest and the surrounding lochs form a beautiful mosaic as they sweep over them.  
They soar along the ridge for several hours, before they are close enough to Walter’s campsite to land on the plain, Merida noting that even from the air his campsite is camouflaged.  
Walter’s expertise allows him to come in for a smooth landing near the campsite. 

Getting up from his landing position, Walter unhooks the harness from the hang glider, then pushing a button on the bar that he used to control the glider, it quickly folds back up into a small compact package.  
Merida, unable to fathom how that is even possible chalks it up to one of the numerous mysteries that is Walter.  
Releasing himself from the harness, Walter has to take Merida’s hands to get her to release him, so that he might turn around and assist her in removing the harness.  
Walter returns the package containing the hang glider into his backpack along with the harnesses, and the other equipment.  
Merida still giddy from the adrenaline rush of the flight, almost wishes it didn’t have to end.  
Wrapping her arms around him, she hugs him tightly, expressing her thanks.

“Thank you Walter. That was an amazing experience. I hope we get to do that again sometime.”

As they pull back from the embrace, mesmerized for a moment with each other, their emotions take control, as the two embrace in a very passionate kiss, Walter running his hands through her gorgeous locks, placing a hand behind her head to deepen the kiss, using his other hand to pull her close.  
Merida’s hands after running her hands through his hair start roving madly, to places she never thought she would be comfortable doing, so focussed on the sensation.

When they finally break from their embrace, they both feel a bit overwhelmed, Merida never wanting it to end, and Walter saddened, knowing that it has too.  
Offering Merida his hand, they walk to the campsite.

Relaxing by the fire with some tea, an hour passes before a lone rider emerges from the forest heading directly for their campsite.  
Merida spotting the rider informs Walter of their approach, but is dumbfounded when she realizes it is Angus being ridden by an unknown female.  
Walter covering his eyes with his hands, shakes his head wondering why Gwen is revealing herself now, after they had finally garnered Merida’s trust, knowing full well it will reignite old fears.  
Whispering under his breath, he expresses his dismay.

“Gwen, why are you doing this now?”

As the young woman atop Angus approaches the campsite, Merida leaves her seat, and walking up to this stranger, demands to know who she is, and why she is riding her horse.

“All right, who are you, and how did you come to be riding my horse? And what have you done with Gwen?”

Gwen chuckles heartily, Merida not able to appreciate why she thinks her comments are so funny. Stifling her humour, Gwen addresses the young princess’s concerns with a familiarity that Merida is not expecting.

“I’m sorry Merida, I thought you might recognize me. I guess I was wrong.”

Merida taken aback by the fact that this woman seems to know who she is sends a chill down her spine.

“Who is this woman, and how does she know her name, does she know who she really is, will she expose her secret to Walter” Merida wonders? 

Gwen dismounts, by putting both her legs on one side, and gracefully sliding off Angus, then turns, and gives Angus a kiss on his muzzle.

“I’ll be right back Angus,” she says, adding to Merida’s bewilderment. 

Merida, a bit miffed at her familiarity with Angus, puzzled by her knowledge of both her and Angus, she continues to interrogate this interloper.

“How do you know my horse’s name?”

Gwen gives Merida a mischievous smile.

“Oh, that’s an easy one, he told me.”  
“Are you completely daft, horses can’t talk.”  
“Not very well at first, but he does now, I’ve been tutoring him, and he is quite the fast learner.”

Her answers aren’t make any sense to Merida, so she decides to pursue a different line of questioning.

“Have we met before?”  
“Yes, Merida we have met, you just have not seen me in this form. I’m Gwen.”

Merida gasps, stumbling backwards to put some space between her and this creature, her thoughts dredging up her original suspicions, a look of terror filling her eyes as she whispers “kelpie” under her breath.  
Walter watching the interaction play out, sees how terrified Merida reacts to Gwen’s reveal of her true nature, knowing what Merida must now be thinking.  
Walter strides up to Gwen, giving her a hostile look, harshly demanding an explanation for her actions.

“All right Gwen, explain yourself. What possible reason could you have for frightening Merida in this way? You know what she must be thinking?”  
“Nice to see you too, Walter, but this is not your call and you know it. I thought long and hard about this decision on the trek back from the Crone’s tooth.”  
“As your assigned protector, I needed to know how she would react to me, in order to perform my duties effectively without worrying about Merida freaking out over some idiotic superstition.”  
“With all the time you and Merida spend together, I need her to know who I am, and what I am capable of, lest she become a hindrance or a threat in dangerous situations. She could end up being seriously injured or worse. Would you want that to happen?”  
“Of course I wouldn’t.”  
“I thought after all this time, and given Merida’s trust in you, that she might not react as badly as she did.” 

Merida watches as Walter and Gwen argue, thinking about bolting, but conflicted by her feelings for Walter. Unfortunately leaving is not an option, as Walter and Gwen are between her and Angus.

Letting out a pained sigh, Walter glances over his shoulder at Merida, and seeing the fearful expression still etched on her face, decides to offers her an option, he hopes she will not take.  
Taking Angus’s reigns, he walks him up to Merida in the hope, she will allow him to explain and allay any renewed fears.  
Reaching out to touch her, Merida is alarmed by his gesture, and recoils in fear, keeping her distance.  
Walter releasing an agonized sigh, attempts to reassure her.

“Merida, Gwen is not a kelpie, those things don’t exist, she belongs to a race of shape shifters, and is my assigned protector.”  
“If I recall my folklore, a horse like Angus would never allow a kelpie in human form to ride him.”  
“And after Gwen shows you her true form, if you want to leave, and never see me again, I will certainly understand.”

Walter releases the reigns, and steps back to allow Merida to approach Angus and take his reigns, in the hope it will relieve some of her renewed fear.  
Merida, wide eyed, looks at him with a searching gaze, signs of shock, and disbelief still evident.  
Walter waits patiently, wondering what she will do.  
Merida finally breaks their muted dialogue. 

“Your protector,” she asks? “So, … what does that make you Walter?”  
“I’m human, just as you are Merida. If you will give me a chance, I’ll answer all your questions.”

Even after all that she has seen and done with him, Merida is truly having a hard time believing his story.

“I’m not sure what to believe anymore Walter.”

Walter turning back to Gwen requests she show Merida her true form.

“I guess that is your cue Gwen.”

As Merida watches in stunned silence, the young woman morphs into the horse that she recognizes as Gwen.  
Gwen tries to further convince Merida, she is not what she most feared, a kelpie, by transforming into other forms of Merida’s choosing including an exact duplicate of her.

Merida is gobsmacked, taking some time to accept what she has seen as real, and not just an illusion. A million thoughts race through the young princess’s mind, unsure if she should stay, that is until someone helps make up her mind.  
Feeling something pressing up against her back, Merida glances over her shoulder to see Angus, his head placed in the small of her back pushing her forward.

“What the …? Angus! What are you doing? Stop!”

Angus ignores her pleas, and continues to push Merida forward, until he has pushed her up against him, Angus maintaining the pressure to hold her in place.  
Merida feeling very uncomfortable, tries hard to wriggle free but it is to no avail.  
Her discomfort evident, Walter gently places his hands on her shoulders, getting her to focus on him for the first time.

“It appears that Angus wants you to stay, as much as do I.”  
“Why? Did she make him do this,” Merida asks?  
“No, Gwen can’t force Angus to do anything he doesn’t want to do. And I wouldn’t allow it, even if she could coerce him.”

Letting out a pained sigh, Walter gives her a choice to stay for a meal, or leave immediately.

“For the most part, I think you would agree we had a wonderful time today. I know I did. I had no idea Gwen was going to do this, and I am a bit miffed at her for frightening you.”  
“Please stay, and have something to eat, you must be hungry after everything we have done today. Then you are free to return home, to decide if you still want to spend time with me. If I don’t see you tomorrow, then I will assume you have decided not to return.”

Looking past Merida to Angus, Walter asks him to release her, which he does backing away to allow her to move.

“I’m going to get some food I prepared for today. If you are still here, when I get back, you are welcome to join me.”

Leaving Merida and Angus alone, Walter enters the tent to retrieve a basket filled with food.  
Emerging from the tent, Walter smiles to see Merida has stayed, seated in her chair by the fire, sipping some tea.  
Angus has moved over to the edge of the campsite to be closer to Gwen.  
While Merida watches, Walter places a blanket on the ground along with a few pillows to sit on, along with some plates and cutlery. In the centre he places a large basket, from which he starts removing a wide assortment of foods.  
Once everything is set, he invites Merida over to sit together on the blanket.  
Walter can see Merida is still a bit on edge, so he makes sure he doesn’t sit too close to her.  
Picking up a flask, he pours, and offers her a glass of juice made from a fruit he calls mangoes.  
Merida accepts the glass, pausing to smell the strong aroma, before taking a sip. She is quite amazed by the strong flavour and sweetness of it. Emptying her glass, she holds it up, requesting a refill of the beverage.  
After refilling her glass, and pouring one for himself, they sit, eat, and discuss everything that has happened today, the flight, Gwen’s abilities, and himself. Answering all her questions, helps quells her fears and anxiety, both quickly losing all track of time. 

Queen Elinor watching their interactions from the cover of the nearby forest, had gone out looking for Merida, checking her favourite locations including her target range. She happened upon the two of them as they were enjoying their meal.  
Merida soon realizes it is getting late, and she should start back home. 

“Walter, I should start for home, before my parents become concerned.”

Walter stands offering his hand to Merida.  
Accepting his hand, he pulls her up, and they start walking over to where Angus and Gwen are standing.  
Turning to face him, she stand transfixed on him, as if trying to decide something. Thinking it might be the last time she sees him, she takes a step closer, bringing a hand up to caress his face, before pulling him into a gentle kiss.  
When the kiss ends, she just smiles at him, turns and says goodbye to Gwen. 

“I … I am sorry for how I reacted Gwen. Thank you for taking care of Angus.”

Gwen giving Merida a sly grin adds.

“The pleasure was all mine.”

She mounts Angus, and rides out of his campsite towards Dunbroch Castle, conflicted by her feelings for Walter, and her fears.  
Walter watches her until she is out of sight, Gwen sauntering up to him, rests her muzzle on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry Walter, but it was necessary to keep both of you safe.”  
“I know, I just wish you had told me before hand, maybe we could have minimized the damage.”  
“She will be back lover boy, I’m sure of it. She is smitten with you.”  
“As much as you are with Angus” he quips?

Giving Walter and irrepressible smile, she adds.

“Besides, it isn’t like she can tell anyone about what she has seen or done, they would think she is crazy. And since she has no effect on this time line, everything should work out.”

Lost in thought, Walter reflects on this remarkable young woman, someone he would consider spending a lifetime with, but knowing it must end.  
Reaching around to hold Gwen’s head, he gently strokes her mane, before turning to give her a soft kiss, adding. 

“I hope so Gwen, I hope so.”

* * *

Walter starts packing up the leftover food, dishes, etc, to store them in his shelter.  
Just as he is getting ready to sit back down and enjoy some tea, he sees a rider approaching.  
Queen Elinor determined to discover who this young man is, and what his intentions are towards her daughter, approaches his campsite.  
Intrigued, Walter goes to welcome this unexpected visitor.  
Elinor opens a conversation, deciding not to reveal her position as Queen until she determines his intent.

“Good Evening young man. My name is Elinor, and I have been out looking for my daughter. Perhaps you have seen her. She would be hard to miss. She has bright red curly hair, is very accomplished with a bow, and rides a black and white horse named Angus.”  
“My name is Walter Dewar of the Clan Buchanan. And this is my riding companion Gwen. It is a pleasure to meet you Elinor. You are speaking of Merida are you not?”  
“So this is the Gwen Merida has been going on about all this time,” she thought. 

Somewhat bemused at this revelation, she responds. 

“Yes, So you have seen her?”  
“She was here not long ago. You just missed her. I hope she has not worried you, I did keep her a bit later than normal. She had taken me to see the Crone’s Tooth.”  
“We spent the time climbing it, and then returned here for an early meal. I guess we lost track of the time. My apologies Elinor, I hope she is not in any trouble.”

Everything finally makes sense to the Queen, especially about her conversation with Merida the night before, she knows her daughter was speaking of her feelings, not Gwen’s.

“Later than Normal? So she has been coming out to meet you for sometime then?”

Walter is visibly shaken, and doesn’t like where this conversation is heading. 

“Yes, Elinor, I was under the impression that she received your approval to act as my guide to explore DunBroch. I would have insisted on it, had I known that she had kept it from you. She has been acting as my guide for over two months now.”

Trying to relieve some of the tension, Walter offers Elinor something to drink, in the hope of allaying any of her concerns.

“Could I offer you some tea, Elinor?”  
“Thank you Walter, I would enjoy some tea.”

The Queen accepts his offer, primarily to learn as much as she can about this young man, and his intentions towards her daughter, having witnessed the kiss her daughter gave him. Elinor dismounts, and follows him to the fire pit, where Walter offers her the seat vacated by her daughter.  
Elinor accepts and sits down finding it surprisingly comfortable.  
Walter passes her a small cup, and pours the tea.  
She takes a moment to inhale the aroma wafting from the cup, before taking a sip. Finding the tea delightful, she inquires about the beverage.  
Walter informs her that it is a tea called Jasmine produced in a far off country. 

Queen Elinor sits quietly as she ponders her next move, Walter waiting in anticipation hoping to lessen any repercussions for Merida.

“So, how did you happen to meet my daughter?”  
“I discovered her archery range in the forest, I thought it was abandoned, and started using it for practice. She discovered one of my arrows I failed to retrieve, and I guess it peaked her interest.”  
“I believe she lay in wait for me to return, and when I did, she confronted me.”  
“She had her bow drawn on me for some time, before I was able to defuse the situation, by challenging her to an archery competition.”  
“After our little competition, and not knowing the area very well, I asked if she might act as my guide.”  
“She said she would check with her parents to see if it would be all right, and I took her at her word that she had your approval.”

“I see. And what do you know of my daughter, Walter Dewar of the Clan Buchanan?”  
“Only that she lives here in DunBroch with her parents, and I believe she did mention having several siblings. She has not said much else about her family, and I did not want to pry.”  
“She is a bit of a free spirit with a love of the outdoors, an incredible athlete with a very competitive disposition.”  
“We have challenged each other to numerous competitions, and I have been working with her to improve her sword play.”  
“She exudes confidence, as well as a kindness of heart and warmth of spirit that I have come to admire. She is a remarkable young woman. You can be very proud of her, Elinor. Please do not be too hard on her.”

He is not quite what the Queen expected, articulate and thoughtful, she can understand why her daughter is taken with him.

“I am very proud of her Walter. Merida holds a very privileged position in this kingdom, but has had some difficulty accepting her responsibilities, however, over the past few months, I have seen a positive change in her attitude toward those duties, and I think you may be responsible for it.”

A wry smile crosses Elinor’s face, as a plan comes together in her mind.

“Walter, Would you be able to come to DunBroch Castle tomorrow evening? The King and Queen of the kingdom are having a small gathering. Merida will be expected to attend. Would you be interested in escorting her to this event?”

Walter is ecstatic. He did not think he would get to see inside DunBroch castle, let alone meet the King and Queen. He hesitates, unsure if Merida will want to see him, given what has transpired between them. He decides to accept, if only to see her at least one last time.

“I would be honoured Elinor. Thank you.”  
“If you have a kilt, it would be desirable to wear it. Shall we say two hours before sunset?”  
“Do not expect to see Merida tomorrow, as she will need to prepare for this event. Merida will meet you there.”

Walter seizes the opportunity to inquire about the King and Queen, the historical database lacking in some critical details.

“Do you know the King and Queen well Elinor?”  
“Yes, Walter, I do know them quite well. Thank you for your hospitality. I must get home and speak to my daughter.”

Elinor gets up and moves toward her horse.  
Walter follows and assists her in mounting her steed.

“Can you tell me their names, so that I might address them properly? Anything you could tell me would be appreciated.”

Giving Walter an appealing smile, she provides him with just enough information to ensure he will inquire further.

“The King’s name is Fergus. He is a heroic warrior and a fierce defender of this kingdom and his family.”  
“The Queen is typically the diplomat of the family.”  
“They have three sons Harris, Hubert and Hamish, as well as a daughter.”

Walter is puzzled by Elinor’s mention of a royal daughter, glancing at Gwen who appears equally shocked.  
The Queen, assured that Walter will inquire further, turns her steed to ride away.  
As expected, Walter apprises Elinor of her failure to mention the Queen’s name, or that of her daughter’s.

“Excuse me Elinor, but you didn’t mention the Queen’s name or her daughter’s name.”

Queen Elinor pulling up on the reigns, turns her steed to face Walter again.

“My apologies Walter, the Queen’s name is Elinor, and her daughter’s name is Merida. Please do not be late Walter.”

Turning her steed around, Elinor rides away, a satisfied smile on her face.  
The blood drains from Walter’s face, as he watches Elinor ride away.  
A stunned look plastered on his face, he turns to Gwen, to inquire if he had heard her correctly. 

“Gwen, Did she say what I thought she said?”  
“Yes, Walter, you were in the presence of the Queen of this kingdom, which means that Merida is a Princess and her father is the King.”  
“What the hell Gwen, you said, that no daughter for the royal family existed.”  
“The historical database was updated just prior to our departure, and it never once mentioned her. I was assured there would be no effect on this timeline.”

Gwen believing this whole situation is her fault by encouraging him to explore a relationship with Merida, attempts to apologize to him.

“I’m sorry Walter, this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed you into this ill advised relationship for my own selfish reasons.”

Pondering these revelations, Walter realizes they have been caught up in a web of deceit.

“You are not to blame Gwen, this was a well thought out plan, strategically orchestrated to bring Merida and myself together, to what end, I am unsure.”

Walter sits down staring into the campfire to let this information sink in, and distill the thoughts racing through his consciousness.  
Gwen morphs into her human form, sitting down beside him, waiting for him to explain himself.  
  
Glancing up at Gwen, he begins to layout what he believes has happened.

“We have been duped Gwen. The fact that we now know she exists, suggests the records were doctored for our benefit.”  
“Why, What purpose would it serve? Whomever it was could not have know that we would meet her? It would be an astronomical coincidence.”  
“I don’t think so Gwen. Look at the circumstantial evidence.”

"I’m the son of one of the most respected time historians, one of the best in his field anywhere in the known galaxy. It is obvious to anyone, I have inherited his love of history."  
“I am accomplished in many forms of ancient weaponry, archery being the most obvious, studied most forms of sword play. In some circles, I’m considered somewhat of an expert in these areas.”  
“Now, who do we know in this time frame that exhibits many of those same interests?”

Gwen gasps as she utters Merida’s name. 

“Exactly, so once we stumbled on her target range, it was almost inevitable that we would run into each other.”  
“But finding the target range is nothing but a fortunate happenstance, isn’t it?”  
“You might think that, but I’ve just been reviewing some of the 3D topographical maps of this area, and the routes plotted for us. Over a third of them intersect that target range, and that is certainly no coincidence. Even when I try to modify them to avoid the target range, the algorithm finds ways to configure the route so that it still passes through, or very close to Merida’s target range.”

Gwen realizing the scope of the problem, asks an obvious question.

“You think your father is involved,” Gwen asks?  
“Well, you did say he couldn’t produce the proper paper work from the Temporal Integrity Commission for this time excursion.”  
“Yes, but why would he want you and Merida to meet? What possible justification could he give for altering this timeline? And if this time excursion wasn’t sanctioned, then his position with the TIC is in jeopardy, he could end up losing everything, not to mention receiving a lengthy prison term.”  
“And we could be considered co-conspirators, and receive similar sentences.”  
“Well, I hope we are wrong, but I plan to find out regardless.” 

Looking up from staring into the fire, Walter charges Gwen with getting a true copy of the database for this era, and location.

“I need you to download the latest update of the historical database for this location and time frame. Pull it down from the secure temporal shielded main repository at the Academy of Science in the northern capital. I doubt if anyone would expect us to draw information from that repository, so it should not have been compromised.”  
“Let me know as soon as it is complete, I want to review the information as much as possible, and assess the damage to the timeline, before I meet with the King and Queen.”

“We are in big trouble, aren’t we?”  
“Yes, Gwen, that is an understatement. I knew there was something about her. Why didn’t I see it? She is a princess, an honest to goodness princess!”  
“She is not what you would expect a princess to be, plus you were blinded by your affection for her. You have fallen in love with her, haven’t you?”

Pausing to draw in a long breath, a woeful expression etched on his face, he expels an agonizing breath.

“Yes, I’m afraid I have Gwen. I’ve never met anyone quite like her, and I look forward to every day, knowing she will be a part of it.” 

Glancing at Gwen, with a grave expression, Walter continues.

“But it can’t continue, we have to fix this before the TIC gets wind of it. Any suggestions Gwen?”

Looking at Walter, she knows he will not like her suggestion.

“The best possible solution is returning to the very beginning, retrieving the arrow you left before Merida finds it, and then prevent her from ever meeting us.”

There is a deafening silence, broken only by the sounds of the crackling fire, Walter and Gwen deciding to retire for the evening, to pick up this conversation the following morning, and work out a course of action.

* * *


	6. The Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen having discovered with whom her daughter has been spending time with prepares to expose their relationship.  
> Walter and Gwen attempt to find a way to repair the damage to the timeline, without erasing Merida's knowledge of them.  
> Gwen discovering Merida's fate in the original timeline, hides it from Walter. Knowing the effect it will have on him, she finds an option that minimize the changes in the timeline.  
> Meeting Merida's parents does not go well, Walter deciding to implement Gwen's original suggestion and restore the original timeline.  
> Gwen refuses to assist him, deciding to remain with Angus, hoping the Queen can talk Walter out of implementing the changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter. Please review and Enjoy!  
> I have made a few minor tweaks to the dialogue in this chapter Jan 8, 2019

By the time the Queen arrives home, the light is beginning to fade. Leaving her horse with Martin to stable her steed, Elinor proudly sweeps into the Great Hall, expecting to see Merida with the rest of her family seated for dinner. The young princess is no where to be seen.  
Merida having arrived shortly before the Queen, quickly excuses herself, indicating to her father, that she has already eaten.  
Fergus relieved to see his Queen has finally returned home, voices his concerns. 

“I was beginning to get worried Elinor, you should have taken an armed escort for your own safety.”  
“I’m sorry Fergus, but I needed to search for Merida on my own. I discovered where, and with whom, Merida has been spending her time. Has she returned?”  
“Yes, my Queen, she returned not long ago.”  
She asked where you were, and I explained you went out looking for her.“  
”How did she react?“  
It seemed to cause her some distress.”  
“Please sit down, dinner is almost ready, and tell me what you have found out.”  
“All in good time Fergus. Where is Merida?”  
“She is in her bedchamber, she said that she had already eaten.”  
“I need to speak to her. I will be back shortly Fergus. If I’m not back when dinner is ready, start without me.”

Queen Elinor makes her way from the Great Hall, to her daughters bedroom, pausing briefly before knocking on the door.  
Opening the bedroom door, Elinor finds her daughter lying on her bed seemingly lost in thought, staring at the ceiling.  
Glancing up at her mother, Merida jolts upright, exhibiting a noticeable nervous vibe.  


“Mum, your back,” she exclaims, sitting on the edge of her bed gripping the edge of the bedding.  
“I’m so glad you are home Merida, I was getting worried.”  
“Why did you go looking for me,” she asks?  
“You have been gone all day, it was getting late, as your mother, I was concerned, so I decided to go search for you.”  
“I’m quite capable of taking care of myself mother,” Merida quips, a bit annoyed at her mother’s lack of trust.  
“I know, I know, you are very capable of defending yourself, it’s just, … ” a sigh escaping from her lips, “perhaps when you have children of your own, you will understand.”  


Even though she knows the answer, Elinor asks if her daughter has eaten. 

“Have you had anything to eat, Merida?”  
“I’m not very hungry mom. Gwen and I had something before I returned home.”  
“I see, so where have you and Gwen been all day? Your father and I were getting worried.”

Merida couldn’t tell her mother about her flight with Walter, she might think she was crazy, and she didn’t want to lie, deciding to tell her at least a portion of the truth. 

“We went to Crone’s Tooth, and climbed it.”

As terrified as Elinor is when Merida attempts these risky activities, she is somewhat relieved that both her and Walter’s stories are consistent. 

“Merida, you and Gwen could have fallen, and been killed. I wish you wouldn’t attempt these dangerous stunts.”  
“I’m always very careful mum, I promise.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, in part to hide her expression, she surprises her daughter with a get-together to expose what her mother believes is her daughter’s clandestine love affair.

“Well, You will not be able to go out to galavant through DunBroch tomorrow. I have invited a special guest to dinner tomorrow, that I want you to meet. You will require the whole day to prepare.”

Her mother’s statement brings a pained look to Merida’s features.

“Mom! I promised to meet Gwen tomorrow, I need to speak with her.”  
“Well, she’ll just have to see you another time.” 

Pausing briefly, Elinor offers a simple solution, knowing full well Merida will reject it.

“I could send someone to inform her of your prior commitment.”  
“Umm, … well, … no Its fine, I’m sure she will understand.”

Merida continues to argue with her mother, fearful of what Walter will think, when she fails to show up tomorrow, a feeling of apprehension gripping the young princess. 

“Will he think she doesn’t want to see him any longer?”

After her mother leaves, these thoughts evoke strong emotions in the young princess, bringing her close to tears.  
Frantic by the possibility of never seeing him again, Merida attempts to get a message to him. The question is how, without revealing Walter to her parents? 

* * *

Walter did not sleep very well that evening, tossing and turning all night until morning arrived. He is worried about the mess he and Gwen find themselves embroiled in, whether his father is involved, the ramifications to his father, his father’s career, himself and to Gwen. He wonders, if his father is the perpetrator, what possible reason he could have to disrupt the time line.

Gwen is worried about Walter, having pushed him into his relationship with Merida, how it might affect him emotionally, if they have to erase any knowledge of their existence from the people of this time, but especially as it relates to Merida. He has already professed his love for her, and she knows he will take this action extremely hard.  
After returning to the ship, and starting the download, she reenters their campsite, choosing to sleep inside in the other bunk to watch over him.

The next morning comes early for Gwen and Walter, neither sleeping very well, given the turmoil their situation evokes.  
Gwen slips out of the tent, returning to the ship to review the results of the download and determine the extent of the timeline damage.  
Scanning the records, she pauses the output suddenly, staring wide eyed at the what she sees. A gasp hitches in her throat, terror overtaking her face.  
Tears start to fall from her eyes, a hand covering her mouth to mask her sobs, for what she has perpetrated on him. She whispers a heartfelt apology to him.

“Please forgive me Walter, I am so sorry.”

It is all there for her to see, a deadly calamity that should have befallen the young princess, but didn’t because of her and Walter’s interference in Merida’s life, with the potential to cause serious disruption to the original timeline.  
Walter would be ecstatic that they prevented her death, but then what, a lifetime of interference in the young princess’s life to keep the TIC from restoring her original fate, something she knows Walter would do out of love for her.  
If she can give him an option that minimizes the changes so that it flies under the radar of the TIC, Merida’s life can continue, and he wouldn’t need to know of her demise in the original timeline.

Gwen is conflicted as to whether she should inform Walter of this event, knowing it would cloud his judgement on what should be their course of action.  
Rubbing her temples, she decides to run a number of timeline scenarios to see what options are open to them.  
She directs the system to run a sequence of scenarios using Merida’s present timeline as the starting point, and compare the discrepancies to the original.

As it stands now, Merida would be expected to lead the clans on her father’s passing, something that did not occur in the original timeline, the Queen governing until Hamish was old enough to succeed his father.  
Merida had no descendants in the original timeline for obvious reasons, and as long as that remains true, then the changes going forward would be minimal. Unfortunately, as the head of the clans, Merida would be expected to take a husband, and bear an heir who would ascend to the throne. That would certainly garner the attention of the TIC.  
Arriving at a possible solution, it gives Gwen hope that they will not have to consider her original proposal, as distressing as that option would be for Walter. Her research dictates they should not have any further contact with Merida, something she knows Walter will resist.  
Deciding to withhold Merida’s fate in the original timeline from Walter, unless it becomes absolutely necessary, she stores the information including the most desirable outcomes for Merida’s life in a memory crystal to give to Walter.  
Before returning to the campsite, Gwen goes down to the medical facility for a quick assessment, feeling somewhat lethargic of late. 

Walter wakes up blurry eyed, after a very restless sleep. Stretching, he sits on the edge of his bed, and rubs his eyes to clear his vision, only to see the other bunk, the bedding in disarray suggesting Gwen slept inside.  
Going through his morning routine, he washes his face, gets dressed, and goes out to see if Gwen has returned with the information, to assess the damage, and decide on a course of action.  
Walter starts preparing breakfast for himself and Gwen, and it isn’t long before a portal opens up at the edge of the campsite, and she emerges.  
While enjoying breakfast, they review the information on the young princess’s life, discussing the various options, but in the end, they cannot agree on the way out of this dilemma.

“Although I do not want to, we should just leave now Walter. It would prevent any further timeline complications. Merida would ascend to the throne, and abdicate when Hamish is old enough. You know I am right.”  
“All I know is she would give up looking for anyone else because of me. She would lead a very lonely, and isolated life, because of me.”  
“Yes, but that scenario mirrors closely the original timeline going forward. Merida never married, never had a family. Are we not trying to avoid the TIC’s involvement?”

Releasing a pained sigh, Walter glances up at Gwen, an agonized expression covering his face.

“I know, … it’s just, Merida will wonder what happened to us, and I can’t bring myself to leave without saying goodbye.”  
“This is ill advised Walter. It will add further complications. Are you willing to risk it?”  
“Yes, there has to be another way Gwen, we just haven’t found it.” 

With their discussions at an impasse, Walter starts unpacking his kilt, laying out his clothes for this evening.  
Gwen unable to persuade Walter to leave, and avoid further complications, interjects her observations into the silence.

“Well, if we are going to do this, I have a few insights to impart.”  
“The Queen’s arrival shortly after her daughter leaves our campsite, seems too much of a coincidence. She may have been watching from the cover of the nearby forest.”  
“And based on her reactions to us, she wasn’t present to see you land the hang glider, or see my transformations for Merida. If she had, I doubt very much she would have approached us.”  
“Agreed.”  
“Now, if she saw you and Merida kissing, her invitation to this get-together may be a bit of a ruse. She may be trying to determine how her daughter feels about you. And if that is the case, you can be sure that the Queen did not mention her meeting us, to Merida. She will want to see how her daughter reacts when you surprise Merida by attending this gathering.”

Walter nods in agreement with Gwen’s assessment, as he continues his preparations.

* * *

Gwen keeps trying to get Walter to accept that further contact with Merida is not in their, or Merida’s best interest, but her attempts fall on deaf ears.  
Walter knows Gwen’s assessment is correct, but he doesn’t want to see such a vibrant young woman reduced to a shell of her former self, lonely and alone. He even considers staying with her, possibly marrying her if it was allowed.  
As abhorrent as he feels about it, he could then make sure she has no descendants, and possibly persuade her not to ascend to the throne, abdicating in favour of her mother in order to mirror the original timeline.  
Walter puzzles over why Merida never ascended to the throne in her original timeline? It is something he is sure she would have done, Gwen only saying that she was unable to take on those duties. 

Walter and Gwen arrive early at Dunbroch Castle, challenged by Martin to identify himself, before allowing him past the main gate, and showing him where to stable his horse.  
Finding a stall next to Angus, Walter asks for Gwen’s help. 

“Are you sure you will be all right, Gwen? I really could use your help in there.”  
“You’re on your own Walter. This is between you, Merida, and her parents. My appearance in human form will just cause more problems.”  
“You’re right of course, well, wish me luck then.”

Before Walter leaves, he approaches Angus. 

“Angus, you take care of my Gwen. She is very important to me.”

One of the castle staff is waiting for him on exiting the stables, escorting Walter into the castle, where he is asked to wait just outside the Great Hall, informed that someone would come to escort him to the main dinning room.

* * *

Queen Elinor with Merida in tow has made sure she is kept busy all day preparing for their guest.  
Merida notices that her mother seems in a particularly good mood making her suspect that her mother is setting her up for something, this whole dinner with a mysterious guest coming out of the blue. Merida considers the possibility she is being prepped for an introduction to another possible suitor.

“Is she trying to set me up with a potential suitor,” Merida wonders?

As the appointed time nears, her mother surprises Merida by allowing her to choose her outfit for the evening.  
Merida is distracted as her thoughts are elsewhere. She was unable to get a message to Walter, and is afraid he might decide to leave, thinking she no longer wants to see him. She desperately hopes he will still be their tomorrow.  
Her mother brings her back to the decision at hand, her daughter deciding to choose an outfit that she thinks Walter would like.  


With the whole family gathered in the great hall, and seated around the table, a loud knock is heard reverberating throughout the hall at the main door.  
Elinor with a gleam in her eyes, and a look of excited anticipation on her face, requests Merida invite their guest in for dinner.

“Merida, would you please see who is at the door, and invite them in for dinner.”

Merida gets up and goes to meet this mysterious guest. She is heard to mumble to herself, that she might as well get this over with.  


Opening the door, Merida is gobsmacked, her face glazed with awe by the person she sees standing in front of her, almost unable to comprehend it.  
Dressed in his clans kilt and formal attire, Walter waits nervously for her to say something, anything to break the tension.  
He gives her a nervous smiles, as she remains frozen in place.  
As elated as she is to see him, Merida can’t believe her eyes.  
Throwing decorum out the window, she wraps her arms around him, drawing Walter into a passionate kiss.  
Relieved by her response, Walter placing his hands on her waist, pulls her close. 

The Queen glances at the King, who looks on dumbfounded by his daughter’s actions.  
Leaning over, and placing a hand on his forearm, she whispers to her husband.

“I told you she knew him.”  
“So I see, but what concerns me, is how well they know each other.”  
“That is why he is here Fergus, to discover his intentions towards our daughter, and determine if he would make a worthy suitor.”

The kiss continues for several minutes, the King and Queen watching in amazement.  
Fergus whispers to his Queen.

“Do you think they are ever going to come up for air?”  
“Maybe they are trying to suffocate each other to avoid our scrutiny.” 

Her brothers are just as stunned by their sister’s actions, exchanging looks of gross embarrassment, wondering how their sister could do that with someone.  
When Merida and Walter break off the kiss, Walter holds her tight, and whispers in Merida’s ear.

“Merida, you do know that your whole family is watching?”

Pulling back to gaze into his face, the young princess leans in to whisper in his ear.

“What are you doing here Walter?”  
“Your mother showed up at my campsite just after you left. She grilled me on how we met, what I knew about your family, and what we have been up to over the past few months.”

Merida gasps in horror.

“What did you tell her?”  
“I told her what I knew. I hoped to prevent you from getting into trouble with your parents.”  
“After she invited me to this get-together, your mother revealed her status as Queen, and yours as Princess in this kingdom. I wish you hadn’t hidden this from me.”

Taking in a sharp breath, Merida worries about what her mother might have witnessed.

“Do you think she saw the hang glider, or Gwen’s transformations?”  
“I don’t believe so, at least she gave no indication of it, although I’m almost positive she saw us kiss just before you left.”

Their hushed conversation carries on, until from behind them, they hear her father clearing his throat to get their attention. 

Giving Walter a radiant smile, she spins on her heels, Merida linking arms with Walter, escorting him to the table. 

“Mother, Father, this is Walter Dewar of the Clan Buchanan. I have spent the last two months acting as his guide showing him around our kingdom.”  
“A wee bit more than that, if you’re welcome is any indication,” the King remarks.

Merida can’t hide her embarrassment at her father’s insinuation, her cheeks blushing. Hiding her face behind her hand, she responds.

“Dad, nothing happened, … we, … we’ve become good friends. Only recently have we looked into taking our relationship further.” 

While Merida recovers, Walter addresses the King and Queen. 

“King Fergus, Queen Elinor, I am delighted to finally meet Merida’s parents.”  
“Unfortunately,” Walter glancing back at Merida, who shrugs, and gives him a coy smile, “your daughter failed to tell me that she was a member of the DunBroch Royal Family.” 

The Queen suggests Walter and Merida take a seat next to each other, so that they can start dinner.  
As they sit down, Walter slips Merida, a small gift box into her hand out of sight of her parents, leaning over he whispers something in her ear. 

The King remains cordial throughout the meal, his smile distinctly frosty, not entirely convinced of Walter’s motives towards his daughter, as well as his kingdom, but for the benefit of his family deciding to withholding his overriding concerns until an appropriate time.  
Walter fields questions from the King, many of which the Queen had already asked, Walter reiterating on how he met the King’s daughter, their excursions into DunBroch, along with his reasons for coming to, and exploring DunBroch.

Once the dishes were being cleared off the table by the staff, King Fergus requests Merida and her brothers return to their rooms, in order that he and the Queen might speak with Walter in private.  
  
Merida protests vehemently in the debate with her father, but he will not concede the point that she remain.  
Taking her hands, Walter tries to reassure Merida that everything will be fine, the young princess grudgingly complying with her father’s demands.  
Giving her father an exasperated look, she storms out of the great hall, miffed that she is not allowed to remain.

Once Merida and her brothers have gone, the King begins to aggressively interrogate in earnest, to glean possible ulterior motives for Walter’s arrival in DunBroch.

“Now lad, lets get down to it, shall we? You claim a direct relationship to this land Walter Dewar, yet your odd accent among other things would suggest otherwise. How do you explain these discrepancies?”  
“I wasn’t born in this land King Fergus, nor have I spent much of my life in and around this area, my father requesting that I return here to explore my heritage. I wear the clan tartan of my ancestors, to honour their memory.”  
“I see, so, where exactly were you born lad?”  
“I was born in a land far to the west of DunBroch on the other side of a vast expanse of water.”

Fergus becomes increasingly hostile to Walter, in his mind Walter’s answers provide little information, and don’t allow any means of confirming the truth of his statements. The discord between them starts to escalate.

“You expect me to believe that you were born in a land no-one has ever heard of, or even knows exists, all the while claiming that your ancestors lived here. That’s not even a good lie.”  
“I give you my solemn word that what I have told you, is the truth. I don’t know how else I can prove that to you.”  
“Some shred of evidence to corroborate your faerie tale would help.” 

Frustrated with Walter’s responses, Fergus decides to take a different tack in his questioning.

“Now, I understand you have been working with my daughter to improve her swordplay.”  
“Yes,” Walter says.  
“What makes you believe, you are any better than I, to train my own daughter,” he bellows.  
“With all due respect King Fergus, I have trained with some of the best swordsman in the known world, and am highly skilled in many forms of swordplay, archery, and hand to hand fighting.”  
“And where exactly did you receive your training?”  
“I have trained in many lands, not the least of which is a renowned facility five to ten days journey south of DunBroch.”  
“If it is so renowned, then why have I never heard of it?”  
“That would be difficult for me to explain further.”

Fergus, took umbrage at Walter’s remarks, and only heightened his suspicions, deciding to put Walter’s so called skills to the test.

“Skilled in hand to hand fighting, you say. Then lets see how good you are at defending yourself lad, before I throw you in the dungeon until I get the truth.” 

Pulling a gian-dubh or dirk, a form of dagger concealed in the hose or boot, the King holds it up for Walter to see in an attempt to intimidate the young man.

“Do you recognize what I am holding lad.”  
“It is a gian-dubh, a single edged dagger or dirk as it is sometimes called, used in combination with a blade to disable or kill an opponent.”  
“Very good, you definitely know your weapons, I’ll give you that.”

Elinor has remained silent long enough, quickly intervening to stand between her husband and Walter, her arms extended to preventing them from coming to blows.

“Fergus, Walter, I will not allow any fighting.”  
“This is not your concern, my Queen, step aside.”  
“It most certainly does concern me, and our daughter, or have you forgotten about her, Fergus.”  
“Don’t worry Queen Elinor, the only thing that would be injured in such a fight is your husband’s pride.”  
“A wee bit over confident aren’t we lad?”  
“Not at all, just stating a fact King Fergus, one should always have some idea of what an opponent is capable of before picking a fight with him. You know nothing about my skills and abilities, whereas I know all about yours, as they are reflected quite admirably in your daughter’s abilities.”  
“We shall see whether your words are nothing more than bluster.”

“Enough! Both of you are acting like petulant children.”  
“Elinor, you cannot be buying his story. He is either crazy, or he is hiding his true intentions. He could be a scout for our enemies gathering information about our defences. He could have been sent here to disrupt our alliances or worse divide our family. He is not even from this land. How can you give any credence to his faerie tale when he can’t or won’t provide even the slightest shed of proof of his story?”

Considering her husband’s response, Elinor turns to Walter to express her judgement.

“My husband does have a point Walter, is there anything that you can show us that would give credence to your statements?”  
“If I could Queen Elinor, I would. I’m sorry.”

“Fergus, Merida cares very deeply for him. You saw her reaction when she realized it was him. She has started taking her role as princess of the realm, and her responsibilities to our kingdom seriously for the first time. And I believe Walter is the reason for these changes.”  
“I know she cares for him, and that is what concerns me.”  
“As for the changes you speak of, those changes might not be due to his presence. They could be her growing up and maturing as a princess.”  
“I have to do what I think is best for our daughter, and our kingdom Elinor. We know nothing about him for certain. His story is unfounded, and he offers no proof to his claims.”  
“And I do not believe he is right for Merida.” 

Fergus summons several armed guards at the ready to take Walter into custody.

“Fergus, you cannot be serious. Walter has done nothing wrong. He cares for our daughter.”  
“When she discovers what you have done, Merida will be furious with you Fergus. I hope you can live with that.”  
“I have to do what I believe …”

Walter elevates his defensive net, locking the guards and King Fergus into a repeating moment of time.  
Elinor quickly sees that something is amiss with her husband, frozen like a statue in mid sentence.  
Walter quickly responds to the Queen allaying her fears.

“Do not worry Queen Elinor, your husband, and his guards are momentarily stuck in a repeating loop of time, it will not last long.”

Turning to address Walter, the Queen, a confused, fearful, and questioning look covering her face.

“How, … how is this possible Walter?”  
“It is possible when one has an understanding of how time works, nothing more. It allows time to be manipulated.”  
“Is it magic? Are you some sort of wizard Walter?”  
“It may seem that way to you, but it is none of those things Queen Elinor, it is why I could not be more specific to your husband’s questions.”  
“Revealing where I am from will have serious consequences to you, Merida, everyone I have come in contact with.”

Walter seeing Elinor’s searching expression, decides to confide in the Queen, unsure if she will believe him, knowing he will face serious repercussions when he returns home.

“I am from a time far in the future Queen Elinor. Everything I told the King is true, the only problem is, it has not yet occurred.”  
“How far into the future are you from Walter?”  
“I’m from almost two thousand years in the future, Queen Elinor.”

Elinor stands in stunned silence, an unbelieving look on her face.  
Walter understands her skepticism, but decides to continue.

“If I had known who Merida truly was, I would never have involved myself in her life. It violates one of our highest laws as it relates to time travel.”  
“So, why did you?”  
“We are allowed to interact with people from your time, as long as that contact doesn’t have any impact on how events unfold.”  
“I was intrigued by this exuberant young woman whose archery skills are a match to my own. Thinking she could assist my exploration of this land, I asked if she might consider being my guide, my companion suggesting I explore a relationship with her.”  
  
“Unfortunately, our records on the DunBroch Royal Family, had been falsified, so that neither myself, or my companion would know Merida’s true identity. We only discovered it after you arrived at our campsite, and informed us of your status, and that of Merida.”  
“Since then, we have discovered someone went to a lot of trouble to bring Merida and myself together, and I have yet to determine who or why. Such a breach carries heavy penalties.” 

“I came to this get-together hoping to discover a way of correcting our mistakes, while minimizing the effect on the timeline, but it appears I have just made the situation worse.”  
“I apologize for being the cause of your argument, with the King.”  
“Thank you for your hospitality. Please apologize to Merida for not saying goodbye in person. I will truly miss her.”  
“Of course, Walter, I will tell her.”

With a polite bow to the Queen, Walter walks past the guards still frozen in place, and exits the great hall.  
Fergus, and his guards, reintegrate into the flow of time, stunned as it appears that Walter has vanished before their eyes.  
Dismissing the guards, Elinor fills the King in on what transpired, and tries to plead Walter’s case with her husband, but he will have none of it. 

“Elinor, you cannot believe he is from the future. That’s insane, it is not possible.”  
“Having seen what he can do with my own eyes, I believe it just might be possible, Fergus.”  
“He has just blinded you with an illusion to convince you my Queen.”

Elinor’s frustration is evident, the King unwilling to even consider the possibility.

“I see I was right. Stubbornness is from your side of the family.”  
I am going after him, to ask him to stay, and when I return, I expect you to apologize Fergus. 

Elinor whirls around walking forcefully to exit the great hall, leaving Fergus to stew about his Queen’s action to go after this imposter.  
King Fergus sits there undeterred by his Queen’s criticism.

* * *

Walter on reaching the stable, informs Gwen that they are leaving. 

“Let’s go Gwen, we are leaving.”  
“I’m sorry Walter, but I have decided to stay.”

Walter is stunned by Gwen’s jaw dropping announcement. 

“What are you doing Gwen? We have to leave.”  
“The King does not want me to have anything to do with Merida. He believes I am at worst a spy, at best a bad influence on his daughter. We are no longer welcome in DunBroch.”  
“You are not welcome, but that doesn’t apply to me. I have my reasons, and have made up my mind, I intend on staying.”

Walter dumbfounded by Gwen’s refusal to leave, explains that he intends to correct the alteration in the timeline.

“Gwen, I’ve decided to implement the plan you originally suggested to correct our mistakes.”

Gwen is visibly horrified, Walter thinking she is overreacting.  
Her voice shaking, Gwen pleads with him not to take this course of action.

“Please don’t do this Walter, you will only end up hurting Merida and yourself, and destroy something precious to me.”

Realizing she needs to tell him the truth she hid from him, Gwen adds.

“Walter, I hid an aspect of Merida’s original timeline from you, because I knew it would affect your decisions. Before you erase our existence from Merida, and her family, I suggest you look at all the information contained in the records.”  
“Afterwards, if you remain set on doing this, then you will have to do it on your own, because I will not help you.”

Walter cannot believe what he is hearing, but knows to argue with Gwen is pointless, when she has made up her mind.  
Unable to comprehend why she is so adamant, and without Gwen to transport him back to their campsite, Walter opens up a portal, and is gone.  
Queen Elinor arrives at the stables a few moments later looking to persuade Walter to stay.  
Looking around, she discovers he is no where to be seen, however she recognizes his steed, Gwen still in a stall. 

“Well, Gwen do you know where he has gone?”

Not expecting an answer, Elinor stops to consider her next course of action, but just as she is about to return to the castle, Gwen respond to her question. 

“Yes, I know where he has gone Queen Elinor?”

The Queen spins around to see a young woman standing in the stall where Gwen once stood.  
Elinor shocked and a bit fearful, approaches cautiously this unknown female who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. 

“All right who are you, and what are you doing here.”  
“You know me as Gwen, Queen Elinor.” 

Elinor, a haunted look crossing her face, keeps her distance taken aback by Gwen’s transformation.

“I am not what you might suspect, a kelpie, Queen Elinor.”  
“Then what exactly are you?”  
“There is no time to explain. I am Walter’s companion, and assigned protector, unfortunately I steered him into a relationship with Merida, and he fell in love with her. We both made mistakes. It shouldn’t have happened, but it did, and now I am afraid he is going to correct those mistakes.”

“What do you mean, what mistakes is he going to correct?”  
“Walter is planning to remove any trace of our existence, by preventing himself from meeting Merida. You, Merida, everyone we have met will have no memory of us, or the events of the past months because he plans to change Merida’s history. None of the events will have occurred.”  
“He can do this?”  
“Yes, he can. He won’t want to, but he believes it will spare Merida any heartache, when he returns home.”  
“Unfortunately he will remember it all, and his heart will ache for her for many years.”  
“Why did you not go with him?”  
“He is not the only one who fell in love.”  
“I refused to help him, trying to talk him out of it, to fight for Merida, but he wouldn’t listen.”  
“Please, you have to talk him out of this, otherwise I will also lose something very precious to me.”  
“Take Angus, he knows the way to our campsite in the dark.”  
“I will wait here in case Merida tries to go after him, to explain everything to her. Please he might listen to you.”

Queen Elinor gobsmacked by the days events, her face glazed with awe by what she has seen and heard is unsure what to do.  
For her daughter’s sake, not wanting the positive effects she believes Walter has had on her daughter to be lost, Elinor heeds Gwen’s plea, mounts Angus, and rides out to Walter’s campsite. 

* * *


	7. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walter discovers Merida's fate in her original timeline, and is devastated.  
> Queen Elinor rides out on Angus to try to convince him not to rob Merida of her memories of him, asking Walter to return to the castle, and speak with Merida.  
> Merida returns to the great hall looking for Walter, discovering that her father has sent him away. Merida is furious with her father, and goes looking for Walter.  
> Gwen explains the situation, before taking Merida to Walter's campsite.  
> Merida is forced into a decision, when Walter decides to leave, believing he has ruined any chance of a relationship with her.  
> The person who orchestrated this whole situation reveals himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter to this story, however there is a sequel, that is being worked on. It will be posted when I have caught up on several other stories.  
> Please review and Enjoy!

Walter has done as Gwen asked, reviewing Merida’s original timeline, shocked to discover her untimely demise.  
Walter feels frustrated and helpless, beside himself with grief, hardly able to watch the account, tears flooding his eyes, his heart aching for the young woman he has come to know and love.  
Watching Merida die a horribly painful death, all alone except for Angus, is almost too much to bear.  
With no way to extricate herself, and no one to hear her screams, she is left to endure the pain, knowing she is going to die. It takes several hours before her life finally slips away.  
Walter’s whole body shudders, as he watches in disbelief, the shock of seeing her demise leaving him numb. Experiencing the anguish of her death, he is filled with such anger that such an amazing young woman’s life was cut short, everything she could bring to her time lost forever. 

“This can’t be the fate that befalls such a vibrant young woman.”

Walter can’t let this happen, he has to find a way to prevent the TIC from restoring that timeline.  
Returning to his campsite, he sits by the fire pit, to ponder a way to save Merida’s life, no matter the consequences to him. His emotions are still churning making it difficult to focus on a solution.

Queen Elinor emerges from the forest, to the glow from Walter’s campfire illuminating the plain. Nearing his campsite, she can see Walter sitting by the campfire starring into the fire, a cup cradled between his hands.  
Walter, hearing a rider approaching, wipes the tears still welling up in his eyes, before attempting to see who it is. Assuming it is Gwen, he calls out.

“I hope that is you Gwen.”  
“It isn’t Gwen, Walter.”

Looking up, he sees Queen Elinor atop Angus.  
Walter attempts to regain his composure, before standing and going to greet her.  
Elinor dismounts Angus, and walks up to him, witnessing the emotional distress he exhibits.

“Walter, what is wrong?”  
“It’s just something Gwen asked me to check on before I left. It hit me very hard, but I will be fine,” Walter giving her a faint, if unconvincing smile.

The Queen knowing something has distressed him greatly, puts two and two together, voicing her suspicions.

“It has something to do with Merida, doesn’t it?”  
“Yes, I’m afraid it does.” 

Walter not wanting her to inquire further, and wondering why she has come, offers the Queen some tea.

“Queen Elinor, I … I just made some jasmine tea. Would you like some?”  
“Thank you Walter, I would love some tea.”

Leaving his guest, he enters his tent, returning with one of his collapsable chairs in hand. Setting it up, he offers her the seat.  
Elinor sits down, while Walter retrieves an extra cup, and pours the tea.  
Accepting the beverage from him, Walter pours a cup for himself, and sits down beside her.  
They sit in silence for a time, enjoying the tea, neither wanting to start the conversation.

* * *

In her bedchamber, Merida is pacing wondering what Walter, and her parents are discussing. She is angered by her father’s refusal to allow her to remain, while they speak with him, believing that what they are discussing concerns her, and she should be a part of that discussion.  
Finally she cannot remain in her room any longer, wanting to know what is happening. Making her way to the great hall, she confronts her father. Not knowing what has transpired between her father and Walter, on entering the hall, she finds her father sitting alone. She demands to know the whereabouts of Walter. 

“Where is Walter, Dad?”

Fergus heeding his wife’s advice, hides what he attempted to do to Walter, telling a wee bit of a white lie.

“I sent him away Merida. He tried to give us some inconceivable story that he is from the future, refusing to provide any proof of his statements, so I decided it best that he leave DunBroch, and never return.”

Merida stares at her father in shock, and disbelief, her heart breaking at the thought of never seeing him again.  
Her father can hear the anger in her voice, as she expresses her outrage at her fathers decision.

“No, Why the hell would you do this dad?:  
”He’s not right for you Merida, I’m sorry, it’s for the best.“  
”The best for whom, you, because it is certainly not the best for me."

Merida seldom gets angry with her father, yet in this instance, she is so angry with him, she lashes out, her father taken aback by her reaction. 

“How could you do this? Did you even consider my feelings, what I wanted?”  
“I have seen things, and done things with him that makes his story believable. I love him dad, and I believe he loves me.”

Merida shows her father the Luckenbooth which was in the box Walter gave her, two silver hearts joined together.  
She snaps at her father regarding her mother’s whereabouts.

“Where is my mother?”  
“She, … she went after Walter to speak to him, but has not returned.”  
“I am going to find him, dad.”

King Fergus still stunned by Merida’s ire, lets her go.  
She runs from the room out into the courtyard.  
Entering the stable, the only one she finds is Gwen, Angus nowhere to be seen. 

“Gwen, Where is Walter, and my mother?”  
“Walter left Merida. He is planning on going back to before our first meeting, to prevent us from ever meeting you. I sent your mother out to persuade him not to go through with it.”  
“No, He wouldn’t do it. He, … he couldn’t.”  
“He loves you Merida. He doesn’t want to see you hurt. He thinks by preventing us from meeting, he will prevent any pain you might feel by his leaving.”  
“Of all the stupid, … he has a strange way of showing he cares.”  
“I can take you, that is, if you aren’t afraid of riding on my back.”

Without hesitation, Merida mounts Gwen, riding out to Walter’s campsite.  
Gwen maintains a torrid pace, her ability to effectively navigate through the darkened forest one of her many talents.

* * *

The Queen finally breaks the silence between her and Walter, opening their conversation with a recent story revolving around the Crone’s tooth, before tackling her reasons for coming to speak to him.

“I understand that you, and Merida visited the Crone’s Tooth the other day, there’s been talk of a huge bird spotted soaring over that ridge recently. Did you or Merida happen to see it?”

Walter chuckles softly knowing full well what was spotted.

“In a matter of speaking Queen Elinor, yes we did see it.”  
“Several local hunters are planning to go out, to see if they can capture it.”  
“That would be a complete waste of their time Queen Elinor, they will not see it again.”  
“Oh, how can you be so sure?”  
“If they did happen to see it again, any attempt to bring it down, might injure your daughter or myself. That was no bird they spotted, it was Merida and I hang gliding.”  
“Hang gliding,” Elinor says, puzzled by his remark, and giving Walter a questioning look?  
“It’s a type of sport from where I come from. With the proper equipment, the escarpment, that the Crone’s tooth is a part, creates the conditions necessary to soar like a bird. If you ever get the chance you might want to try it sometime. It is an exhilarating experience.”  


The Queen is too dumbfounded to reply to Walter’s comments, unsure that he isn’t joking.  
With the Queen at a loss for words, Walter broaches the subject that the Queen had come here to discuss with him.

* * *

Gwen arriving on the plain, masks her and Merida’s presence, as they approach the campsite, requesting Merida observe before revealing herself.

“Merida, I’ve setup a cloaking field, Walter and your mother cannot see or hear us. I think it best if you just watch and listen before you do anything.”  
“Why, what’s the point?”  
“The point is, you are still angry with him for what he planned to do. You need to calm down, just listen, and think about what you want to say to him.”

Merida relents to Gwen’s request as Walter opens his conversation with Elinor.

“Why are you here Queen Elinor? I thought the King made it perfectly clear, that he didn’t want me to have anything to do with your daughter.”  
“I came to apologize for the King’s actions, and to plead with you not to rob my daughter of her memories of you.”  
“So, she told you what I was planning on doing.”  
“Yes, Gwen said you could make sure that you and Merida never meet, change her history. Please Walter, do not take that away from her. I have seen the changes your presence has made in Merida. She is still the free spirit she always was, but she has grown in maturity since she met you.”  
“Gwen told me that you are in love with my daughter, if you truly love her, please I beg you, do not do this.”

Walter glancing at Elinor, lets out a pained sigh.

“I do love her Queen Elinor, but I don’t presume to know that she feels the same about me. Perhaps she is just infatuated with me, and this would surely disappear over time.”  
“If this is the case then what is lost. She was never supposed to meet me in the first place. I finally understand why we did not detect her presence to avoid our meeting. I have already changed her history from what it should have been. I would just be putting it back the way it was meant to play out. I would just be correcting my mistake.”

“But you did meet her Walter, and changed her because of it. I have seen her grow in so many ways. And from what I have observed, it is much more than infatuation. Maybe you’re meeting wasn’t a mistake.”  
“Please come back with me, and tell her how you feel. Give her the chance to tell you how she really feels. You owe her at least that Walter.”  
“I do not think she will want to speak to me, especially if she finds out what I was going to do. And she will find out, I could not keep that from her.”

“Then what about Gwen, does she deserve to lose what she has found?”  
“What do you mean? Gwen would not lose anything except maybe a tryst with Angus there.”  
“That is where you are wrong, Walter. You were not the only one to find love. She told me.” 

“And there is something else you should know. I believe she is with child. So if you do this, will you not condemn her child to oblivion?”  
“What! Gwen’s Pregnant! She never said anything to me, but that would certainly explain a few things.”  
“Queen Elinor, you have to believe me when I say that I would never intentionally try to hurt Merida or Gwen.”  
  
“Yet here you are, contemplating the theft of my daughters memories, and Gwen’s child. And if you do continue with this course of action, then both Merida and myself have sorrily misjudged your character.”

“No, I couldn’t go through with it. I have already seen what restoring her history would do. I could not leave her to that fate. You are right. I have no right to steal what she has become. I will leave Gwen here until she has foaled. Then return for her.”  
  
“Goodbye Queen Elinor, it was an honour and pleasure to meet you and your daughter.”  
“You can’t leave Walter, you need to speak to Merida. Otherwise she will grow to hate you for leaving without even an explanation or a goodbye.”  
“I can’t face her, I would have to tell her what I considered doing. She will hate me regardless.”

Merida takes that moment to emerge from the darkness to confront Walter.

“So you are a coward and a thief.”

Both Queen Elinor and Walter, jerk their heads around to see Merida walk out of the darkness.  
Startled by her abrupt entrance, Elinor questions her daughter.

“Merida, How long have you been there?”  
“Long enough to hear most of what was said mother.”

Merida walks forcefully up to Walter and glares at him.

“How dare you say you love me. You were going to steal my memories, and leave without a word of explanation. Your worse than a coward, you’re a traitor.”  
“Merida! That is not fair.”  
“Do not defend him mother.”  
“No Queen Elinor, she is right. I’m sorry Merida. Your father would not allow me to see you, so I might express my feelings for you, or even to say goodbye. He left me no choice but to leave before you returned. I could not provide any proof of what I told him.”  
“Your father loves you, and he does not think I would be good for you. If you felt the way I do, I thought that stealing your memories would save you any pain when I had gone. I shouldn’t have even considered it, but I did. I’m sorry.”  
“I love my dad dearly, but he doesn’t control who I choose to be with. I want to hear what you were going to tell me, so open your gob and speak.”  
“I wanted to tell you that I love you. You have made me happier than at any other time in my entire life. I wanted you to know, that if I could choose, I would want to wake up every morning and see your beautiful face.”

Walter reaches out to caress Merida’s face, but she puts up her hand, and blocks him.  
Walter’s hand drops to his side. He stares at Merida, a dejected look on his face. He continues. 

“I realize now that I ruined any chance for that dream. With all my heart, I am truly sorry.”

Walter walks away from Merida to where Gwen is standing.  
Queen Elinor walks up to her daughter, and whispers to her.

“Merida, I believe Walter just proposed to you. His only crime is caring so much for you that he was willing to lose everything you shared to protect your heart. That speaks volumes about how much he cares about you, wouldn’t you agree?”  
“I … I don’t know if I can forgive him mom.”  
“Then you will have to live with that decision for the rest of your life. Are you still so angry that you are willing to lose him forever. He loves you Merida, and you love him.”

Merida turns to observe Walter, as he approaches Gwen.

“Gwen, Are you truly expecting?”  
“Yes, Walter, I discovered the pregnancy while searching Merida’s original timeline.”  
“I am happy for you. If I had done what I had planned, I would have stolen your happiness and killed your child. I am so sorry Gwen. Can you forgive me?”  
“I know you too well, Walter. I knew once you found out what would happen to Merida, if you restored her original timeline, you wouldn’t go through with it.”  


Walter puts his arms around Gwen’s neck and rests his cheek against hers.

“I am going to miss you Gwen. You know how to contact me if you need anything.”  
Releasing Gwen, he walks over to Angus.

“Angus you are very lucky. You are going to be a dad. I’m envious. Take care of Gwen okay. I will be back to visit if I am allowed.”  


Walter returns to thank Queen Elinor again for her hospitality.  
Elinor wraps him in a warm hug, whispering into his ear.

“Don’t give up on my daughter, Walter. If you truly love her, then fight for her.”  
“She has made her feelings very clear Queen Elinor. I don’t fight battles I know I cannot win.”

Walter turns to face Merida, his head down barely able to look at her.

“Merida, I am sorry to have betrayed your trust in me. I hope someday you will forgive me. I have enjoyed every minute of everyday that we spent together. And I will miss that. Thank you for our time together.”

Walter quickly takes Merida’s hand and kisses it, before turning to leave.  
Watching Walter leave forever causes her heart to start racing, a feeling of terror taking control, she suddenly reacts.  
Drawing her sword, she blocks his path, the tip of her sword resting on his chest.

“Merida! What are you doing?”  
“Please stay out of this mother. This is between Walter and me.”  
“This is not over Walter. You had your chance to state your case. Now it is my turn.” 

“When I first met you, I thought you were just daft, talking to your horse, and then pretending you understood her. I now know I was wrong.”  
“When you challenged me to an archery contest you peaked my interest.”  
“In all the time we spent together, and all the challenges we made for each other, you accepted me for me, no preconceived notion of who, or what I should be. It was wonderful, intoxicating, and I loved you for that. I was always free to be myself, when I was with you. Everything we talked about, and everything we did you treated me with kindness and respect.”

“When Gwen told me what you planned to do, that you could prevent us from ever meeting. I was terrified that you would succeed, and furious with you that you would even consider it. I realize that there were circumstances which caused you to justify that course of action. But it doesn’t absolve you of your crimes.”  
“So in accordance with our laws, I sentence you to one year plus a day … with me, unless you were lying about how you felt about me, and in that case I would consider a death sentence.”  
“If after that time you wish to leave, you may do so, but know this,” withdrawing her sword, she steps up to be nose to nose with him.  
“I will make sure that it is one of the most difficult decision of your entire life. If you decide to stay, then you agree to become my husband.”  
“Do you accept my ruling as Princess of this realm?”

“I never say anything I do not mean, Merida, and yes I accept your ruling as fair and just.”  
“Normally there would be a written document that would have a signature and the seal of the kingdom. So we will have to improvise.” 

Addressing her mother, she request her to act as a witness.

“Mother will you act as a witness to the acceptance of this agreement?”

Elinor giving her daughter a radiant smile acknowledges her request.

“Yes, Merida, I will act as witness to your hand fasting agreement.”

Merida sheaths her weapon, and places it on the ground.  
Walking up to Walter, she places her arms around his neck and plants a passionate kiss.  
Walter slides his arms around her waist drawing her close, the kiss continuing for quite some time.  
When the kiss finally ends, Merida continues.

“You have sealed this agreement with that kiss Walter, and I expect you to live up to it.” 

Walter gives her a radiant smile, but wonders how the King will react, given that he has banned him from DunBroch on threat of imprisonment.

“Yes, Merida, Merida, what about your father, the King? He will not be happy about this.”

Elinor interjects into the discussion.

“Merida and my husband have always been very close Walter.”  
“They are very much alike in many respects. I think he was just afraid of losing his daughter to someone whose motives were suspect, however I believe he can be convinced that this is a good thing.”

An unfamiliar voice echoes from out of the darkness. 

“That should not be a problem Queen Elinor, the King has been convinced of the truth of my son’s statements.” 

Queen Elinor, Merida, Walter, and Gwen turn to see Walter’s father and King Fergus approaching.  
Walter and Gwen are both gobsmacked at the appearance of Walter’s father, openly flaunting the timeline protocols.

“Father, what are you doing here? I thought contact in the past was to be avoided, especially since it pollutes the timeline.”  
“In most cases, I would agree with you, Walter, but not in this instance.”  
“You have done well, my son. I sent you here to do exactly what you did, change Merida’s future. I’m sorry I could not tell you sooner. You had to do this on your own.”  
“So you were the one that doctored the historical database, and modified the algorithms so that Gwen and I would encounter Merida’s target range.”  
“Guilty as charged.”

Glancing at Merida, Walter asks for an explanation.

“Not that I’m complaining, but why, … why would you take such a risk?”  
“Let’s leave that discussion for another day, shall we?”  
“Then what about the TIC, won’t they be upset? I have to assume you did this without their consent. They don’t take too kindly to someone exploiting the timeline protocols.”  
“Only If they notice, the changes result in minor discrepancies to the timeline, but you let me worry about them. I believe I can convince them of the merits of this change.” 

King Fergus breaks into Walter and his father’s discourse.

“Walter, I’m sorry for doubting you lad. Your father has shown me things that I could not even imagine.”  
“Thank you King Fergus, I hope you understand now why I couldn’t be more specific.”  
“That I do lad.”

“Now, Walter how about introducing me, to my future daughter in-law?”  
“Merida, this is my Father, William Dewar. Father this is Princess Merida, daughter to King Fergus and Queen Elinor of the Clan Dunbroch.”

William takes Merida’s hand and places a gentle kisses on it, then engulfs her a big bear hug.  
Leaving the young princess in her son’s care, he then turns to Queen Elinor.  
Glancing at King Fergus, William expresses his thoughts on the Queen.

“You are a very lucky man, King Fergus, to have such a smart, beautiful, and understanding Queen.”  
“That I am, William.”  
“Queen Elinor, It is an honour, and a pleasure to finally meet you.”  
“As I am to meet you Mr Dewar. Thank you for introducing my daughter to your son.”  
“You are most welcome.”  
“Well, I think we should all go back to Dunbroch Castle, to get some much needed sleep, as sunrise is fast approaching.” 

Turning to speak to his son, William finds Merida and Walter locked in another passionate embrace, William deciding it would be desirable to leave them alone.

“Well, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, I think we should leave these two alone to … umm talk.”  
“William, could we use that portal thing to get back a little quicker?”  
“I think that’s an excellent suggestion King Fergus.”

William charges Gwen with watching over Merida and his son.

“Gwen, make sure these two behave, and I expect them at Dunbroch Castle before midday.”  
“Do you hear me Walter?”  
“Yes, William, I will make sure they behave and arrive on time.”

Walter’s only reaction is a wave of his right hand in acknowledging his father, before returning to his embrace of Merida.  
King Fergus cannot believe his ears, stunned by what he has heard.

“Did, … did that horse just talk?”  
“Yes, King Fergus, I did speak.”

King Fergus shocked at this jaw dropping revelation, Elinor adding that her husband doesn’t know the half of what Gwen can do.

“I will explain it all later King Fergus, ” adds William.

The portal opens and William Dewar, King Fergus, and Queen Elinor step through it, leaving Walter and Merida still locked in their passionate embrace. 

* * *


End file.
